


Beauty

by darkabysses



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Danny is an angel, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, a lot of kisses, big brother george, jorel and danny never met vanessa and theresa, jorel is a grumpy and oblivious boy, this is getting too cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkabysses/pseuds/darkabysses
Summary: "Someone like me who hates almost everything forgets to see the beauty right in front of me"Inspired by J-Dog's post on instagram.





	1. Compliments & Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspired by J-Dog's post on instagram (https://www.instagram.com/p/BkQ0HawhGPU/?hl=it&taken-by=jdog_hlm).  
> English isn't my mother language so feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes.

Someone like me who hates almost everything forgets to see the beauty in front of me.  
I've always been a grumpy person who is annoyed by lots of things, and I've always hated myself for that: I know I'm missing moments that I'll never get back. But right now, on this stage, I can say that I'm recognizing beauty.  
My friend and bandmate Danny has just finished singing the last lyrics of Here Me Now, the last song of the set list. He's covered in sweat and his hair is a mess, but his big bright smile makes him look so beautiful. His brown eyes meet mine and he hugs me, while I feel my heart skipping a beat.  
  
\- It was amazing, Jay! You did a great job with your riffs -  
\- Shut up - I say while we walk backstage.  
  
I take off my t-shirt since the heat has become unbearable; Danny keeps talking about how happy he is even if he thinks he messed up at some point. I grab a white towel from the shelf and put it on his head, covering his face.  
  
\- You have an angelic voice, I'm sure no one noticed since everyone was mesmerized by you. Or at least, I was -  
\- Were you? - he asks uncovering his face, his big brown puppy eyes staring into mine  
  
I hold my breath while I look at him and I feel my cheeks burning when I see his gaze lowering on my chest. I turn around and storm out the room. It must be the heat, I always sweat a lot during concerts and my body temperature still has to cool down; I mean, everyone in the band has seen me half naked, it's not that I'm suddenly shy.  
I head towards our bus where I take a shower, ignoring the weird feeling in my chest. I get dressed, leaving my hair wet, and I sit on the couch. I take my phone out of the pocket and I start browsing on instagram; fans tagged me in several posts about the gig. Few minutes later I see someone sitting down next to me but I don't give it much attention.  
  
\- What are you doing? -  
\- Nothing -  
\- Let me see -  
  
Danny put his head between me and my phone, blocking my view.  
  
\- DERILLO - he screams while pointing at a pic of us looking at each other on stage  
\- What? -  
\- DERILLO, you know, Decker x Murillo. It's our ship name.  
\- Our ship name -  
\- Yes. Some fans think we are cute together. Can you save this pic and send it to me? It's pretty cool -  
\- If you say so -  
\- Oh look at this photo! You look really good -  
\- Shut up Dan -  
\- Okay grumpy boy. By the way you should dry your hair J-pup, or you'll get a cold -  
  
He pats my head. I hate being touched. I've never liked the feeling of receiving any kind of affection. So why am I enjoying this so much? The rest of the band joins us, giving me an excuse to stand up and grab a beer in the fridge.  
  
\- Day off tomorrow, y'all know what it means? - Dylan asks  
\- We go out clubbing, bitches! - Jordon replies and gives him a high five  
  
George takes my place on the couch and growls.  
  
\- I am not coming, guys. I'm not feeling like getting drunk -  
\- You can come with us without drinking -  
\- And bring your drunken asses back on the bus? No thanks. Leave me alone -  
\- Are you okay? Do you want me to stay here with you? - Danny asks with a worried look  
\- No, I'm okay. Why are you glaring at me Jay? - George says looking at me  
  
I shrug and go to my bunk after finishing my beer. I lie on my bed and I realize I'm gritting my teeth. I don't understand why I got angry, Danny was just worried for George, we are bandmates, it's normal for us to take care of each other; we are a family. Maybe, just maybe, I got a bit jealous without a reason. I might have that cold my friend mentioned before and my body unconsciously wanted him to worry for me too. I get up and I change myself, I better stop thinking about this and get ready before the others leave me here.  
An hour later we are in a crowded club. I don't like being in packed places but I can't say no to alcohol, it makes me feel better, so I'm willing to tolerate this place. I'm sitting at a table with Dylan; well, I am sitting while he has his head on the wooden surface completely wasted. He keeps murmuring something that I don't understand. I haven't seen Jordon in a while but I'm sure he's dancing around some girls. Danny is ordering a drink and talking with the bartender, a cute girl with blue hair that keeps giggling and looking at him through her long eyelashes. I don't like her, and I don't like the fact that he's talking to her; can't he just take his drink and come here?  
I look at Dylan, I think he can manage to survive alone. I go to the counter to order another drink, but the girl ignores me completely.  
  
\- Hey, shouldn't you be working instead of trying to hit on your clients? -  
  
Danny glares at me, while the blue haired serves me after apologizing.  
  
\- What the fuck is wrong with you, Jay? -  
\- I want my drink -  
\- She was just talking to me -  
\- Then maybe you should let her do her job. You can wait for her when she finishes working so you can go somewhere and have sex -  
\- You are such an asshole, Jorel -  
  
I ignore him and I turn my attention to my glass. I see him going back to our table but I stay at the counter, ordering one drink after another. I'm angry, pissed off and sad. I don't know what's happening to me, but I don't like it. I should have stayed in my bunk.  
Maybe I'm just feeling a bit lonely and I didn't want him to have fun. Would I have had the same reaction if it had been Jordon or Dylan? Probably not. They are my best friends, but I don't care about what they do as long as it's not something dangerous. I've just got pissed off because Danny is Danny and we've always been closed since he joined the band. He's an angel and the kindest person I've ever met. I feel so bad for making him angry; what if he hates me now? He's right, I'm a huge asshole and I might have ruined our friendship for a stupid thing. I hate myself so much. And what if he was hitting on her? He's single and he can do whatever he wants. I'm not his mom or his boyfriend. He's not mine. This makes me feel a bit sad for some reason.  
After having lost count of how much I've drunk, I decide to go back to the others and maybe apologize to Danny but the last thing I remember is getting up from my seat.


	2. On the run

I try to open my eyes but a sharp pain causes me to close them; I shouldn't have drank that much. I try to shift position but something is keeping me still. I try to open my eyes again, this time slowly.  
  
\- What the fu-OW -  
  
I hit my head on the ceiling of my bunk; Danny is sleeping next to me wearing only his boxers, and had his arm around my waist until few seconds ago. I massage my head while I try to remember what the hell happened last night.  
  
\- You passed out yesterday. The others were too wasted to help you so I brought you back here and when I tried to leave, you begged me to stay. So be grateful, lie down and go back to sleep, I'm tired - Danny says with his eyes still closed  
  
I blink few times, trying to process what he has just told me. Did I really beg him to stay with me? This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. I lie down next to him mentally insulting myself for being a total idiot. I suddenly hear him moving closer and he puts his head on my chest and one hand on my stomach. I stop breathing for few seconds.  
  
\- You okay? -  
\- Yes - I reply trying to sound as relaxed as I can  
\- Mhm, your heart is racing -  
  
Oh god he noticed. I try to ignore it.  
  
\- G-goodnight -  
\- Sleep tight, don't let the dead bite - he sings with his sleepy cute voice  
  
I stay still; my mind races and I don't know what to do. Few minutes later his breath becomes heavier, meaning that he fell asleep, and I take advantage of the situation by studying his face since we are so close. I start looking at his eyelashes which he often flutters when he wants something; he knows that he can always obtain everything with those puppy eyes. I lower my gaze to his cute nose and his pink cheeks; I wonder how it is possible to be this pretty. Then I look at his red lips. They must be really soft, maybe I should try touching them. Oh god Jorel, what the hell is wrong with you, stop acting like a creepy old man. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, hoping that I'll fall asleep.  
I wake up two hours later and I try to get up without disturbing the boy who is still asleep, then I go to our little kitchen (which is just a refrigerator, a sink and a microwave) and make myself a cup of coffee. I sit at the little table while sipping my drink, and after three minutes George joins me; he takes some cookies and sits on the couch. He turns on the tv but he doesn't seem to pay attention to it. I finish my coffee and I put the mug in the sink.  
  
\- Good morning -  
  
I turn around and see Danny standing at the entrance, eyes half closed. He passes a hand through his hair and yawn. I find myself looking at his chest and then down to his stomach; he had at least the decency of putting some sweatpants on even if they're too lose and they show the elastic of his boxers.  
  
\- Jay? -  
  
I look up and meet Danny's puzzled look. Did he notice I was staring? I take my pack of cigarettes from the table and go outside. I go behind the bus and start pacing. I don't understand what is happening to me. I'm so pissed off and annoyed at everything and everyone, especially at Danny, how dare he have such a cute smile and a hot body? Oh god, I'm doing it again. I stop and put my back against the bus, lightening a cigarette and inhaling the smoke. I hear the door opening, someone gets off and comes in my direction.  
  
\- Hey JD, can I have one? I finished mine -  
  
I pass George my pack and my lighter. We stand there a bit, enjoying the silence.  
  
\- Hungry? -  
\- Sorry? -  
\- Are you hungry? - George wiggles his eyebrows  
\- I already had breakfast -  
\- That's not the kind of hunger I was talking about. You looked like you were enjoying yourself few moments ago -  
\- WHAT THE FUCK GEORGE -  
\- Calm down man, I wasn't serious -  
  
I'm fuming. Does he think this is a joke? He doesn't know a thing.  
  
\- But your reaction makes me think that maybe I wasn't completely wrong -  
\- Go. Fuck. Yourself. -  
  
I throw my cigarette on the ground and get back on the bus. I go directly to my bunk to take my phone, bumping into Dylan. He tries to joke about my angry look but I shut him up with a "fuck off". I open the door and meet Danny's eyes, he seems worried. Fuck him too, I don't need his pity. I go outside and start walking around the city, not knowing where I'm going. I try to not think about anything and I buy few beers with some coins I found in my pockets.  
After wandering for the entire day, I find myself in a park, not knowing how I ended up here, and I sit on a bench. My phone start buzzing; Jordon and George call me but I don't feel like talking. I open the last beer I have left, while looking at the sunset. I've been missing for the entire day, they must be worried. Maybe I should go back, but I'm still not completely calm, so I decide to stay here. My phone buzzes again and I see I have four new messages.  
  
"danny: dude where are u?  
danny: please jay, im fucking worried  
danny: jorel please im looking everywhere for u  
danny: if I find you, you're dead"  
  
He's definitely exaggerating. I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself. Kinda. I feel sorry, but at the same time I'm a bit happy that he's worried about me. I finish my beer and take a deep breath and when I decide to tell my friends that I'm okay, I feel something hitting my head.  
  
\- WHAT -  
  
I turn around and see Danny standing in front of me with a furious look in his eyes.  
  
\- JOREL DECKER. WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR HOURS, I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU BUT YOU WERE JUST DRINKING IN A PARK LIKE A SAD TEENAGER -  
\- I'm sorry -  
  
I'm really sorry, I didn't know he'd get so worried. I'm an idiot.  
He sits next to me and puts a hand on my knee.  
  
\- What's wrong, Jay? -  
\- I don't know, I don't understand what's happening to me -  
\- Do you want to talk about it? -  
\- I'm sorry, I can't -  
\- Okay - he says and he wraps one arm around my shoulders - but you know that you can tell me everything, I'll always be here for you -  
\- Thank you -  
  
I put my head on his shoulder and he starts stroking my hair. I'm so much better now, it's like he has the power of making me feel like everything will be okay.  
  
\- Can we stay like this for a bit? -  
\- Of course, baby -  
  
I'm glad he can't see my face, because my cheeks are burning; did he really have to call me like that? My insides feel weird, it's like having that butterfly thing everyone talks about. But it can't be, right? It must be the beer. I know it's not true, I'm used to drinking alcohol, but let's pretend it's the effect of the beer.  
  
\- We really should get going. We leave this city tonight and the boys are worried too. Funny was planning to call the police or to gather fans to find you -  
  
We both start laughing and we get up.  
  
\- I'm still angry, but I'm glad you're safe. Idiot -  
  
He punches me lightly. I still feel bed for what I did, but at least I got to spend some time with him. I really don't know what is happening to me, but I'm here with Danny, and right now I just want to enjoy his presence; so I'm going to ignore the fact that I really want to hold his hand, and I'll keep walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jorel is such an idiot in this fanfic but I'm not even sorry


	3. Alice

I wake up at the sound of someone snoring. I unlock my phone to check the time; it's 6am, too early. I close my eyes and I try to fall asleep but the sound becomes louder, so I decide to get up. I go in the lounge where I find Dylan laying on the sofa and Danny sitting on a chair.  
  
\- Good morning guys -  
\- I'm gonna kill Jordon. I can't believe George can sleep - Dylan whines - I am so fucking tired -  
\- I am so tempted to go there and suffocate him - Danny says  
  
Our driver stops the bus and tells us that we have arrived at our destination. Danny gets up and stretches his arms.  
  
\- Do you guys want to go grab breakfast with me? I'm craving waffles -  
\- I'll just stay here and try to get some sleep - Dylan says closing his eyes  
\- I'm in -  
  
Danny gives me a tired smile. We get dressed and go outside; there's no one in the streets. We wander until we find a little coffee bar three blocks from where our bus is parked. I order two blueberry waffles and a large coffee while Danny orders six chocolate waffles and a cappuccino.  
  
\- Can I have some whipped cream on them?-  
\- Dan, are you okay? -  
\- Of course -  
  
We sit at the table in the corner to don't draw attention even if there are only two other costumers besides us.  
  
\- Why are you staring at me, Jay? -  
\- I'm just wandering how you can eat all those waffles -  
\- I need my calories -  
\- Okay -  
\- I am a lion and I want to be full - he sings  
\- Oh god, you didn't -  
\- I did -  
  
He takes the fork and starts eating; he's just too cute. I shake my head and I concentrate on finishing my breakfast. Everything is delicious, it was worth the early start of the day.  
  
\- Best waffles I've ever had - he says while putting a hand on his stomach - maybe we should recommend this place to our fans -  
I look at him and I instinctively take a napkin to clean the chocolate on his cheek.  
  
\- Thanks -  
\- No problem -  
  
He smiles and my heart skips a bit; he truly has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. We get up and leave, once we are outside I take a cigarette from my pocket and I start smoking.  
  
\- I really needed that coffee -  
\- Same -  
\- Since we are here, we should visit this city -  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
\- Please, Jay! Don't you want to spend some time with your best friend who loves you a lot? -  
  
I'm really not in the mood to go sightseeing, but I'd be more than happy to spend some time alone with him.  
  
\- Okay - I say after finishing smoking - let's go -  
\- Yes! Jay and Danny go on adventures! -  
\- You're a dork -  
  
We walk around a bit and at some point he takes his phone and starts filming.  
  
\- I'm visiting this city with my boy Jorel - he says pointing the camera at me  
  
I instinctively push it away from my face.  
  
\- C'mon Jay, I won't post it anywhere, it's for my personal collection -  
\- Your what? -  
\- My personal collection. I don't want to forget about these days, so when I'm old and senile I'll watch these videos to remember them -  
\- When you're old I'll be there to remind you of all the moments we spent together -  
\- Really?-  
\- Of course -  
\- But will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? -  
\- Only if you stop quoting songs - I say rolling my eyes  
\- Never -  
  
He starts filming the buildings around us. I hear a noise and I look at my left; a small kitten under a car looks at me.  
  
\- Oh my god - I say dropping on my knees  
  
I try to lure the cat to me and after few seconds I have it in my arms. Danny turns around and points his phone at me.  
  
\- Two cuties on screen -  
  
He puts his phone away and then he gets closer to me.  
  
\- You're the cutest kitten I've ever seen. Do you have a home? -  
  
The cat licks my hand at my question and my heart melts. I love cats so much, they're amazing creatures who deserves the world, I'd adopt them all if I could.  
  
\- What do we do with you? - Danny asks petting the kitten  
\- I think we should buy some food and then find a vet -  
  
Danny stops a passerby and asks him where the nearest shop that sells pet food is. We follow his directions; Dan goes inside while I wait on a bench with our new friend. Few minutes later the cat is eating.  
  
\- The cashier told me where to find a good vet just five minutes from here -  
\- Okay -  
  
The cat stops eating and meows. I'm in love.  
  
\- That's so cute -  
\- I know, right? Look how fluffy -  
\- I was talking about you, Jay. You look like a proud dad -  
\- I am -  
  
We both start laughing. We get up and go to the vet, who is a really beautiful woman who seems to like Danny a bit too much. We explain her the situation and she takes the kitten to the examination room.  
  
\- Are you okay? -  
\- Yes, I'm just worried -  
  
And a bit jealous.  
  
\- Everything will be okay -  
  
He puts an arm around my shoulders and kiss my head. I suddenly feel happy and nervous at the same time. I always feel weird around him, but it's a good feeling. Danny takes his phone and opens instagram.  
  
\- I'll post a pic of you with the cat -  
\- Oh my god, when did you take it? -  
\- You were just too focused and you didn't notice, I couldn't help myself -  
  
He types something on his phone and then he shows it to me: it's a pic of me kissing the kitten's heads. I read the caption.  
"Today @jdog_hlm and I became dads. We found a stray cat and we are currently at the vet to check if everything's okay. We'll keep you updated #hollywooduncat #cuties #derillo"  
  
\- Nice tags -  
\- I know -  
  
He winks and I give him a light punch on his arm. A woman enter the rooms and tell us the vet wants to see us. We walk through the hallway and Danny takes my hand to help me calm down. We enter the examination room; the kitten is playing with a fake mouse on a white table.  
  
\- Congratulations - the woman says - You found a healthy little girl. I'm sure she was born from a stray cat that abandoned her, so you have to decide if you want to keep her or bring her to a shelter -  
  
I take her on my arms and she starts purring.  
  
\- We keep her - I say  
\- Are you sure? -  
\- Yes. Tour ends next week and then I'll bring her home with me. You can visit here whenever you want -  
\- Okay - Danny nods and smiles at me  
  
The vet tells us that she gave her the vaccines she needs and wish us good luck. We spend the next hour buying things for her and then we bring her to our tour bus. Dylan and Jordon agree with my decision while George seems a bit skeptical, but few minutes later he's already playing with her; they even started referring to themselves as uncles.  
  
\- Have you decided on a name? - Danny asks sitting next to me  
\- Alice -  
\- It's a nice name -  
  
Our cat jumps on the couch and lie between us. Danny takes takes a pic of her; her head and front paws on his legs and the rest of the body on mine. He posts it on our band account on instagram.  
"Say hello to our new addition: Alice Murillo Decker. She's an healthy kitten and our mascot. We are sure you're going to love her as much as her dads and uncles do. She can't wait to meet you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know how much Jorel loves cats (and Danny). I also want to apologize to Charlie.


	4. Comfort

I yawn and I stretch my arm; I'm feeling really lazy today. We all spent the morning on the bus, we had lunch together and then Jordon, Dylan and Danny went out for a walk. I decided to stay here and listen to some music in my bunk. There's a part of me that regretted it, I should have gone with them. I wonder what Danny is doing.  
I get up and head to the lounge; George is sitting on the coach while typing something oh his phone. George is a great friend, some people judge him because he might look scary but he has a big heart and he would do anything for his friends and family. He's like a big brother to us, always ready to give advices and emotional support.  
I think I should talk with him about how I'm feeling lately.  
  
\- Hey George -  
\- Hey Jay -  
\- Are you busy? -  
\- No, I'm really bored honestly -  
\- Can I ask you something? - I say sitting next to him  
\- Of course -  
\- I've been acting strange lately. I feel weird and confused -  
\- Go on -  
\- I'm not sure how to put it into words, you know I'm not really good at talking about my feelings -  
\- Take your time, I won't judge you -  
  
I take a deep breath.  
  
\- Have you ever felt weird around someone? You have mixed feelings, your mind starts overthinking, and you feel like you could throw up at any moments. One moment you're really happy and the next one you're sad just because this person seems too close to someone else. You want to hold hands and all those kind of things even if you know it's wrong. Because it is wrong.-  
\- Are you asking me if I've ever been in love? Because that's what you're talking about -  
\- No. No, it can't be -  
\- Jorel, do you have a crush on someone? -  
  
I want to say something but words don't come out. Is this love? Do I like my bandmate? I love him, as a friend, but at the same time I want to hold him and kiss him.  
  
\- This can't be happening to me -  
\- It's not that you can choose who to fall for. So who's the lucky girl? -  
\- Boy... it's a boy -  
\- Oh, okay. Who's the lucky boy then? -  
\- I can't tell you -  
\- Jay, we are best friends, you can tell me anything. Plus it's not that you can choose who to fall for -  
\- Danny - I whisper  
  
His eyes widen and he looks at me shocked.  
  
\- Our Danny? -  
\- Yes -  
\- Oh my god, Jorel -  
\- Do you hate me? -  
\- Of course not. I have to admit that you could have fallen for someone else, but I support you -  
\- You have just said that no one can choose -  
\- Right. Listen, it'll be hard. If he doesn't return your feelings you'll suffer a lot. We are in a band, so you have to see him every day, you have lots of things to consider -  
\- He'll never return my feelings. I'm a monster -  
\- That's not true, Jay. You're a good guy and I know you care a lot about him. I can't tell you how things will go, but I want you to be strong -  
\- I can't be in love with him, it must be something else -  
\- Jesus - George rolls his eyes - c'mon, stand up -  
\- Why? -  
\- Stand. Up. -  
  
I do as he says and I stand in front of him. He suddenly hugs me.  
  
\- George? -  
\- Compare this to Danny's hugs. See if they feel different -  
  
I put my arms around him.  
  
\- I love you George, but it's not like hugging him. He makes me feel so happy and calm. Every time he hugs me I hope that he'll never let me go -  
\- Now think about if you'd like to kiss him -  
\- I'd love it -  
\- Well congrats man - George says as he pats my shoulder - You are in love -  
  
I hear the sound of the door opening. Danny enters and slowly goes to the bunks area without even looking at us. I have a bad feeling, it's not like him to not at least say hello, so I follow him and I find him sitting on his mattress with his head between his hands.  
  
\- Hey - I say sitting next to him  
\- What were you two doing? -  
\- Talking -  
\- About what? -  
\- Nothing important -  
\- Why can't you tell me? -  
\- I'm sorry Dan, I promise I'll tell you someday, but not now -  
\- Okay -  
  
He lets out a sigh; I take his right hand and I start stroking the palm with my thumb.  
  
\- Did something happen? -  
\- Yes -  
\- Do you want to talk about it? -  
  
He looks at me; his eyes are red.  
  
\- We met some fans earlier, we talked a bit and took some pics; they were really nice -  
\- That's cool, but I guess that's not the reason you're sad -  
\- I told Jordon and Dylan that I had and headache, but when I was coming back this guy approached me and started telling me things like that you guys don't need me, that I don't deserve this band and that you'll be so much better without me -  
\- Danny that's not true -  
  
I'm so angry, how can someone tell those things to him? He's always kind and caring and he has never hurt anyone.  
  
\- He walked away and I stood there, thinking that maybe the band would really be better without me. Maybe I'm the one who is blocking you guys from having the success you deserve -  
  
Tears start rolling down his cheeks. I wipe them and I hug him.  
  
\- Daniel Murillo, you have one the most beautiful voices I've ever heard. You're a great guy, an amazing friend and a talented singer. This band would be nothing without you; I'd be nothing without you. I really can't picture a life without you, you don't even know how much you mean to me. You're the glue that holds this band together, we'd just be some boring rappers without you; you're the one that makes us unique -  
  
He sobs against my neck and I start rubbing circles on his trembling back.  
  
\- I know it's hard to stop having bad thoughts, but there are so many people around the world that loves you. Think about all the fans that you met and that told you that you saved their lives, think about all those kids who have permanent tattoos of your mask or your lyrics on their body. Do you think they'd do it if they hated you? -  
\- No - he whispers  
  
I hear a meow; Alice rubs her head on Danny's ankle.  
  
\- See? Even your daughter wants to tell you that she loves and needs you -  
  
He chuckles and she jumps on the bed. I let him go and he wipes his tears while he pets our kitten.  
  
\- Thank you -  
\- This is what friends do - I say laying on the mattress - now shall we take a nap? -  
\- Only if you spoon me -  
\- Okay -  
  
He lies next to me and I put an arm around his waist, while Alice cuddles against his chest.  
  
\- I love you, Jay -  
\- I love you more -  
  
He lets out a content sight. I've always thought love wasn’t for me; I'm not good at expressing my feelings and I believe I don't deserve to be loved. I've been single for a while now but I've had girlfriends who all ended up breaking up with me because I couldn't give them the reassurance and dedication they needed. I tend to push everyone away and even if I know it's a horrible thing, I keep doing it.  
I don't want to lose Danny, he's too important to me. I like our relationship but I feel like it's missing something. I want to be the person he goes to when he's sad. I want to be the first one to know all the good and bad things that happen to him. I want all the kisses, hugs and late night talks. I want him to be happy and be part of his happiness.  
I like Daniel Murillo, my best friend and bandmate, who will never return my feelings.  
I can't think about this now, I'm here to cheer him up, not to cry over myself. I close my eyes and I try to fall asleep, enjoying the warm body against mine.  
Two hours later someone shakes my arm and calls my name; I open my eyes and see George standing outside the bunk.  
  
\- We have a meet & greet in one hour. Is he feeling better? - he whispers  
\- Yes. Thanks for earlier -  
\- No problem. I'll let you wake him up. Try with a kiss -  
\- Oh my god, go away -  
  
He chuckles and leaves us alone.  
  
\- Danny, wake up -  
  
I shake his arm lightly.  
  
\- C'mon Sleeping Beauty, we need to get up -  
  
He turns around and draws near me.  
  
\- No, let's stay here - he says with his eyes still closed  
\- We have to meet fans -  
\- Let me enjoy your company for 5 more minutes -  
\- Okay, but don't fall asleep -  
  
How am I going to hide my feelings when he's this cute? I stroke his hair until he opens his eyes.  
  
\- Do we really have to go? -  
  
I nod and he gives me a kiss on my forehead, then he gets up and goes toward the bathroom. My heart is racing; I'm not a kid but even the smallest amount of attention he gives me makes me so happy. I'm hopeless. I get up and I get ready, I'm still a bit worried about Danny, but our fans are usually kind.  
Few minutes later we gather outside the bus and head to the venue.  
  
\- Are you okay? - I ask Danny  
\- Yes - he replies while taking my hand - but can you stay near me? -  
\- Of course -  
  
I squeeze his hand and he smiles. We wait for fans near the stage and after 5 minutes our crew let them in. I love meeting fans, it's nice to see how many people enjoy our music, plus they always give us wonderful gifts. It amazes me to know that these people support us, buy our albums, come to our show and find the time to create something for us too.  
A cute girl that must be in her early 20s approaches me.  
  
\- Hi, I'm Jessie -  
\- Hello -  
\- I'm sorry I'm a bit nervous, I've dreamed about this moment for years -  
\- Don't worry, we are nice guys. Right, Dan? - I ask looking behind my shoulder  
\- Hi -  
\- Oh my god, Danny! I love you so much, can I hug you? -  
\- Of course -  
  
She hugs her and keeps telling him how much he means to her and how his lyrics helped her through dark times.  
  
\- Oh, I have something for you. I'm not really good at drawing or writing, the only thing I can do is bracelets. They're not even that good so you don't have to wear them if you don't want to -  
  
She gives me a white bracelet with my name on it.  
  
\- It's so cute, thank you - Danny tells her with a big smile  
\- Thanks Jessie, I love it -  
\- I'm glad you like them. I'll go give them to the others. See you later -  
  
She walks away and I look at my friend; he seems so happy.  
  
\- Take mine and I take yours so we can be with each other even when we go back home -  
  
I look at him while he gives me his bracelet and I try to ignore how much I want to kiss him.  
The rest of the meet and greet goes smoothly and all the worries of this morning seem to have disappeared; I’m glad he’s back to his usual self. It’s okay if he’ll never return my feelings, I’ll be happy as long as I can stay by his side, because I’ve never cared this much for anyone and I’ll never do anything that could hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I identify myself in Jorel? The answer is yes. Too much if you ask me.


	5. Playing Uno

\- Let's play a game - Jordon says grinning - a Uno tournament -  
  
We are all sitting on the floor, locked in our bus since we didn’t feel like partying.  
  
\- We'll have 4 turns. When someone wins, we stop the game and the person who has more cards loses. Then the rest of us repeat the game and we go on like this until there's a final winner -  
  
We all agree, it's not that we have something better to do.  
  
\- To make things more interesting, at the end of every turn the loser has to spill one of his secrets - Jordon adds with a malicious smile  
\- I knew it couldn't be a normal game - George says  
\- It's okay for me, just know that I'll win since I plan to take my secret to my grave - Dylan gets up and takes something from the fridge - I bought some beers and a Jäger earlier -  
\- Uno: Hollywood Undead edition - Danny sings  
  
I look at him and the game rules hit me. I don't have secrets, we all share everything; the only thing they don't know is my crush on Danny. George does and I already exposed myself too much. I could lie and come up with a fake secret, but that bastard Jordon would know; he always notices when one of us is lying. The only thing I can do is win.  
We start playing while drinking and occasionally cracking some jokes, but after few minutes we get serious since no one wants to lose.  
  
\- Uno, bitches! Hey, don't try to look - George says and punches Dylan's arm  
  
I look around me and count my bandmates’ cards: Jordon has 5, Dylan has 3, I have 7 and Danny has 4. Fuck fuck fuck. I'm losing.  
  
\- I'm sorry Jorel but, PLUS FOUR! -  
  
I freeze while I look at him discarding it, but then I remember that I have the same card. I look at Danny who realizes what I'm about to do and he widens his eyes.  
  
\- Please Jay, you can't do this to me. We are friends, right? -  
  
My heart aches at the sight of those sad puppy eyes, but I can't lose.  
  
\- I'm sorry Dan -  
  
I put a plus four on the floor.  
  
\- FUCK BOTH OF YOU - Danny screams  
  
He draws 8 cards while he keep insulting us, then he discards a green 3.  
  
\- JOHNNY 3 IS GONNA PUT YOU IN THE DIRT - George puts a green 9 on the floor and starts chanting his own name  
  
Danny throws his cards in the air and lays down.  
  
\- I'm dead -  
\- You can't die yet Danielthan, you are the loser - Jordon says with a big smile - tell us your secret -  
  
I pick up the cards and prepare them for the next turn. Danny takes the Jäger bottle and after few sips he puts his knees against his chest.  
  
\- You all know I like girls -  
  
I feel a hint of jealousy but I try to ignore it.  
  
\- I like boys too. But ONLY pretty boys -  
  
For a second no one says anything; Danny looks like he already regretted telling us.  
  
\- It's okay Dan - George says patting his shoulder  
\- Yes man, it's cool that you told us - Dylan adds  
\- If you like to take it up your butt, who am I to judge you - Jordon says  
\- Jesus, you are the worst - Dylan throws an empty can at him  
  
I smile at Danny and he smiles back; he seems more relaxed and happy. He likes boys. Good for me. But that means I have to keep him away from boys and girls. I already see me suffering twice as I do now.  
We start playing and this time luck is on my side.  
  
\- Jorel is so pretty - Danny suddenly whispers  
  
The only two that seems to hear him are me and George; Jordon and Dylan are too focused on the game. George looks at me and tries to suppress a laugh while I feel my cheeks burning. I try to hide my face behind my cards. What the hell has just happened?! Daniel fucking Murillo thinks I'm pretty? I look at him but he's nonchalantly playing with his shoelace as if nothing happened. God, he's so cute and I'm so hopeless. But he thinks I'm pretty.  
  
\- C'mon Jay, it's your turn -  
  
Jordon's voice brings me to reality. Dylan wins this turn, I only had two cards left, and George loses.  
  
\- Fuck I won last turn and now I lose? I hate this game -  
\- Your secret please - Jordon wiggles his eyebrows  
\- So you guys surely remember that when we started recording our first record, Charlie had a girlfriend -  
\- I don't - Danny says with a small voice  
\- She was pretty hot - Dylan tells him  
\- I only date hot girls -  
\- Well... she cheated on you with me -  
\- WHAT THE FUCK -  
  
Jordon launches himself against George to beat him up, but considering the difference in height and weight he's not doing much.  
  
\- Jordon let me finish. And stop it before you hurt your small hands -  
\- My hands are not small -  
\- Okay okay. By the way, what I wanted to say is that when I met her she didn't tell me that she had a boyfriend, then few days later you introduced her to us and I didn't know what to do. It happened one time and I wouldn't have done it if I knew the truth. I should have told you but I didn't want you to get angry at me and leave the band. I should have told you, I'm sorry -  
\- It's okay, I wasn't even serious about her. And I'm a married man now, I don't care about my exes -  
  
I'm glad Jordon has Randi. She is an amazing woman and they truly love each other, even if he goes around the world rapping about fucking girls.  
After George's confession we start another turn. At some point Danny gets closer to me and sits on my lap.  
  
\- You can't do that, it's cheating - Dylan says  
\- I'm not even playing - Danny says pouting - Jay is warm and I can stay here if he gives me his permission -  
\- YES -  
  
Oh my god why did I scream it. I see George shaking his head while smiling. Danny chuckles and Jordon gives me a weird look. I'm a complete idiot, at this point they'll find out about my feelings for him before I tell them.  
We keep playing and I win. Hooray for me! Jordon is the loser.  
  
\- It's your turn Charles - I tell him  
\- Guys, what I'm about to tell you is going to shock you, but it's time I open my heart to all of you - Jordon says with a solemn tone - I am not the confident and cool guy everyone thinks I am -  
  
George rolls his eyes.  
  
\- I am, in fact, just a scared kid who try to act tough because I don't know what to do with my life -  
\- That's not a secret - George says  
\- What? I've just told you the truth -  
\- We are all scared - Dylan adds - you have to tell us something you've never told anyone -  
\- That's what I did? -  
\- You literally write songs about it. You're cheating -  
\- I am not -  
  
Jordon and Dylan start arguing.  
  
\- I don't think that's how it works - Danny says trying to settle the argument - we shared our secrets and he's refusing to do the same -  
\- That's how he is; he always have ways to mess up with us, but when it's his turn, he runs away. Wake me up when they're done - I say as I put my head on his shoulder  
  
I take a deep breath, inhaling his scent; I love his cologne. I really want to hold him but I'm too scared to do it, what if he rejects me? He pats my head and tells me that the two have finished their little show; Dylan gave up and Jordon went to take us some beers as an apology.  
We start the last turn and at this point we are all tipsy.  
  
\- You're going to lose, Jay -  
\- No way - I slur - Danny's my lucky charm -  
\- I kind of want to know your secret plus I lost during the first turn so I'm not sure you'll get really lucky -  
\- I'm lucky to have you in my life -  
  
He giggles; too fucking cute. Dylan clear his throat to bring my attention to the game. I look at my cards but when I'm about to pass, Danny points at a card I can discard.  
  
\- I saw you - Jordon says  
\- What? I haven't done anything -  
\- Shut up Jordon, you're not allowed to talk until tomorrow - Georges says  
\- Mean -  
  
We keep playing and when Dylan calls Uno, I still have three cars: one that allows me to change color and two yellow cards. I think about all the possibilities, but the only thing I can do to try to win is to change color hoping that his last card is blue, green or red. Luckily for me, he's forced to draw another card and I discard one of mine.  
  
\- Uno! -  
  
He picks up one of his card. Please, please, please don't change color. Yellow.  
  
\- FUCKING YES - I scream as I discard my last card  
\- NO FUCK YOU -  
  
Dylan lays down screaming.  
  
\- We have a winner - George says - and a loser -  
\- Well, it was nice knowing you guys. I'll probably get killed after I tell you my secret -  
\- Go on - Danny says  
\- I can finally confess my sin. George, my beloved friend, I was the one who ate your sandwich last week -  
  
George stares at him for few seconds and then cracks his fingers.  
  
\- You better start running -  
\- Fuck -  
  
Dylan gets up and storm outside the bus, George chasing him in the parking lot.  
  
\- I'm so sorry Georgie, I'd give anything to have that sandwich back -  
\- THEN YOU'LL GIVE ME YOUR LIFE -  
  
Jordon goes outside to look at the scene, while Danny gets up and helps me doing the same. I stand there looking at his beautiful eyes. He's gorgeous.  
  
\- We haven't decided a prize for the winner - he says  
\- Can I choose? -  
\- Of course -  
\- I want a hug -  
  
He smiles and put his arms around me. I hold him and put my head on his shoulder.  
\- What's happening to the usual grumpy boy? You're really affectionate today - he says - I think it's time to go to bed -  
  
He brings me to my bunk and I lay down on my mattress.  
  
\- Dan -  
\- Yes? -  
-... Nothing. Goodnight -  
\- Night -  
  
I close my curtain and I fall asleep few minutes later, thinking about how amazing it would be if I could sleep next to him every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this and I know nothing much happened in these first chapters, but I promise things will get more interesting in the next ones.  
> On another note, I have just found out that Randi is pregnant and I'm so happy for her and Charlie, I can't wait to see the little Scene.


	6. A walking mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I realized I forgot to add all the R rated tags so I did it now, check them out I guess.

I wake up in the middle of the night; my heart is racing and my head is spinning.  
  
\- Fuck - I whisper  
  
I'm so embarrassed of myself. A bit disgusted too, but I've just had one of the best dreams in my entire life. This mean my little crush is going a bit too far, I mean, I've just had a wet dream about Danny, what the fuck is wrong with me? This wasn't supposed to happen and the tent in my boxer is not helping at all. Really Jorel? You get hard after a stupid dream? Well, it was hot. Daniel IS fucking hot. The thought of what those lips and that mouth could do drives me crazy. And don't get me started on his ass; he'd look so good riding my d-.  
No, fuck, no. This is not helping, at all. I really need to stop thinking about him and find a way to calm down. But, it's not that he would know, right? He'll never like me back, so I'm glad I can at least have him in my dreams. I just like him so much and I don't know how to act, I'm sure I'll figure it out and it won't happen again. So maybe, just this time, I can be selfish?  
I put my right hand on the elastic of my boxer. Okay Jorel, you can still go back, try to think about what you're about to do. But can I really? I'm not really sure I can think straight right now; that dream felt so real. Fuck, I'm definitely going to regret this.  
I lower my underwear and I put my hand around my dick, I can't believe I got this hard just by thinking about him. I close my eyes and I try to remember the dream I've just had while I start moving my hand slowly. He was on his knees, holding my dick with his right hand; he looked so good with his pretty lips around my dick. I put my left hand on my mouth to suppress a moan. Fuck, he was so hot, moving his head without breaking eye contact with me. I start moving my hand faster; precum already dripping from the tip. My sweet Danny, so cute and sexy, I wonder what he would think if he knew what I'm doing. I'm so close, the thought of him sucking my clock is driving me crazy. I arch my back and I bite my lip while I come on my hand and stomach.  
I stare at the ceiling while I try to steady my breath. I can't believe I did it. I take a tissue to clean myself, then I go to the bathroom to wash my hands and my face with cold water. I look at myself in the small mirror above the sink; I'm pathetic, I'm so ashamed of myself. There's some blood on my lip, I must have cut it when I bit it. I go back to my bed, but the sight of Danny's bunk across mine makes my inside twist, so I decide to go to the lounge. I lie on the couch and after few seconds Alice jumps on my stomach.  
  
\- Hey sweetie -  
  
She meows and looks at me while I scratch a spot behind her ear, then she lies on my stomach and starts purring. How cute, I'm glad I decided to adopt her and I can't wait to bring her home with me; she's the only good thing I have. I sigh and I close my eyes, her purrs slowly drift me to sleep.

  


\- Jorel? -  
  
Someone is lightly scrolling my arm. I slowly open my eyes and I nearly jump when I see Danny sitting on the edge of the couch.  
  
\- Why are you sleeping here? -  
  
I ignore his question and I sit up, stretching my back. I don't want to talk or even look at him right now. He grabs my chin and turns my face to stare at my lip.  
  
\- Ow Jay, how did you split it? -  
  
I push his hand away. I don't deserve his worry, he should hate me. He looks at me with a worried look so I get up to go as far as I can from him, but after few steps he takes my wrist to stop me.  
  
\- Are you okay? -  
  
I turn around to face him and I look at him.  
  
\- No, Daniel, I'm not okay. Can you stop acting like a clinging bitch and mind your fucking business? LEAVE ME ALONE -  
  
He takes a step back and he looks at the floor.  
  
\- I’m sorry -  
  
He sounds so sad and hurt, he was just worried for me, he didn't deserve to be treated like this. I'm a big asshole, I should apologize and hug him, but instead I go to my bunk, leaving him there. I lie on my mattress and I punch my pillow, why am I like this? I'm a monster, I should be angry at myself, he didn't do anything wrong. I am the one who fell for his best friend and I am the one who did a horrible thing, not him. I'm a fucked up mess, I deserve to suffer for the rest of my life. I really don't know what to do, how am I going to explain him why I reacted like that? Even if I make up a lame excuse he's going to think I'm a weirdo. What if I scared him and he'll never talk to me again?  
I take my headphones and decide to listen to music to distract myself. I spend the rest of the morning singing along to some songs and scrolling to my social media. At some point Dylan yelled at me that he bought us lunch but I ignored him. I'm aware that I don't spend enough time with my band mates, there are days where I get out of my bed just to go to the bathroom, but I've never been a really sociable person. I'm lost in my thoughts when someone draws the curtain of my bunk.  
  
\- Jorel -  
\- George -  
  
He lies next to me and he closes the curtain.  
  
\- What are you doing? -  
\- What are YOU doing, Jay? -  
\- I want to stay alone -  
\- But we need to talk so I'm invading your personal space -  
\- What do we have to talk about? -  
\- Danny came to me saying that you got angry at him and he thinks he did something bad so he feels guilty -  
\- It's not his fault -  
\- I know, that's why I'm here. Why did you scream at him? -  
\- I'm going too far George. I'm scared that I'll reach a point from where I can't go back because I like him a lot, but there's no way he'll like me back -  
\- Well, he likes boys and he thinks you're pretty, so I think you have good possibilities -  
\- We are just best friends, and I'm a selfish bastard that is ready to ruin our friendship. This could ruin our band, it could ruin our career George, what do we do if he leaves the band because of me? Or if I have to leave the band? Would you throw away your dream because of a stupid crush? -  
\- I see your point, but you can't ignore him forever. I think you should talk to him -  
\- And what am I supposed to tell him? Hey Danny, I have a huge crush on you but please don't hate me, I'll figure how to stop liking you so we can go back to being friends -  
\- That's not what I mean Jay, but you could at least tell him that it's not his fault, because he's really feeling guilty -  
\- I know, I'm sorry, but I can't do that, I can't see him right now -  
  
He lets out a sigh.  
  
\- I'm always here to listen to all your problems like I'm the therapist of this band and I'm happy to help you guys - he says while getting up - but sometimes I feel like that fucking fairy from Cinderella -  
  
He leaves me alone and I sigh. Danny's feeling guilty because of me; I really fucked up this time. I lie on my side and I close my eyes, falling asleep few minutes later.

  


I wake up hours later, I take my phone and I see that's it already 8pm. Fuck, I spent all day sleeping. My lock screen shows that I have several texts from different people. Some are from my sister and an old friend, but two are from George.  
  
j3t: I'm taking Jordon and Dylan out for dinner. That should give you some space to talk with Danny. Don't be a coward and apologize.  
j3t: if you make things worse I'll break your neck  
  
I sigh and I go in the kitchen, I open the fridge but it's empty. We are really the worst when it comes to groceries. I head back to my bunk; I take off my sweatpants and I wear a pair of jeans and a random tank top. I turn around and look at Danny's bunk. I take a deep breath, I can do this. I draw the curtain; he's lying on his side, asleep, his hair a mess. God, he's so cute, I really want to kiss him. Here I go again.  
  
\- Danny, wake up -  
  
He opens his eyes.  
  
\- Jorel -  
  
He sounds surprised.  
  
\- The guys left us here and there's nothing in the fridge, so I was thinking of going out for dinner. Want to come with me? - I say looking at the floor  
\- Wouldn't I be a nuisance? -  
\- Of course not -  
\- Can you at least look at me? You don't sound so convincing -  
  
I turn around and head to the lounge.  
  
\- I'll wait for you, but don't take too long to get ready - I say before opening the door  
\- What have I done, Jay? -  
  
I ignore his question.  
I sit on the couch and stare at the ceiling. What the fuck am I doing? I promised myself I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, and here I am, making him feel guilty for something he didn't even do. I'm such an asshole. Few minutes later he comes in the lounge; he's wearing a simple white shirt and black jeans, but he's so fucking beautiful.  
  
\- Let's go - I say while I get up  
  
We walk in silence and I give him quick glances now and then, he looks so sad. We have dinner at a random restaurant we find in a desolate road, it doesn't look really good but at least it's not crowded. We eat our burgers, of course without talking, and less than an hour later we are heading back to our bus. After 5 minutes, Danny stops walking; I'm about to ask him if he's okay when he starts talking.  
  
\- Are you going to pretend I don't exist for the rest of your life? -  
  
He sounds irritated, well, he has all the rights to be angry. I take a deep breath and I lean my back against the wall behind me.  
  
\- I'm sorry Danny -  
\- Jay, please, talk to me. I'm sorry if I did something bad, but how can I apologize if you don't tell me what's wrong -  
\- It's not your fault, it's mine -  
\- Then stop isolating yourself and tell me what's happening -  
\- I can't. You'll hate me -  
\- That's impossible Jorel, I'm your friend, I could never hate you -  
\- I did something horrible this morning -  
\- Hey, it's okay - he says taking my hand in his - you can tell me -  
\- Please don't do that -  
\- Why? -  
\- Because every time you touch me, I fall a bit more for you -  
  
He stares at me in silence.  
  
\- I like you so much Daniel and I don't know what to do. As unoriginal as it sounds, you are my first thought when I wake up and the last one before I fall asleep. You are so beautiful and funny, you make me feel happy and safe. I know it's wrong, I shouldn't have romantic feelings for my best friends but even now, I can't stop thinking about how much I want to kiss you. I'm so sorry Dan, I'm a monster, but I really don't know what to do so I decided to ignore you but I only ended up hurting you, and that's the last thing I want to do, because you deserve to be happy. I'm so fucking sorry, I'm a mess and I promise I'll find a way to stop these feelings, so please don't hate me -  
  
I feel like crying. This wasn't supposed to happen; he wasn't supposed to know.  
  
\- I told you I could never hate you -  
\- You should. I'm disgusting -  
\- That's not true and you have just made me really happy -  
\- I did? -  
\- Oh my God, Jorel. You really haven't noticed? -  
\- Noticed what? -  
\- You're so oblivious - he says laughing  
  
He draws near me and stops few inches from my face.  
  
\- You're so pretty - he says licking his lips  
  
Before I have the time to process what is happening, he kisses me. Daniel Murillo is kissing me. My mind goes blank and I freeze for few seconds. C'mon Jorel, the boy of your dreams is kissing you and you panic? I close my eyes and I put my hands on his waist, pressing his body against mine. He breaks the kiss and looks at me with his cute big smile.  
  
\- I've liked you since we first met -  
\- You're not joking, are you? -  
\- I've just kissed you and I plan to do it again so no, I'm not joking, idiot -  
  
I close the distance between us and kiss him. His lips are so soft and I think my heart is about to explode. I lick his bottom lip and he opens his mouth, giving me access to slip my tongue and meet his. He puts his hand on the back of my head and tug at my hair. I reluctantly pull back to breathe and I hug him; I don't want to let him go.  
  
\- I'm so happy - he says against my chest  
  
I kiss his temple and he looks at me; I feel my cheeks burning.  
  
\- I think we should go now -  
\- Okay - he says taking my hand into his  
  
I'm really happy but at the same time I'm so embarrassed. We walk in silence, hand in hand, until he stops.  
  
\- Can you now tell me what that terrible thing you did this morning is? -  
\- No -  
\- Please Jay - he says squeezing my hand  
  
I take a deep breath.  
  
\- I had a dream about you and then I woke up and I... I kind of... jerked off thinking about you -  
  
Oh god, I can't believe I said it out loud.  
  
\- Oh -  
\- This is so embarrassing and I feel so guilty, I'm sorry -  
\- Why? I think it's pretty hot -  
  
He kisses me and bite lightly my bottom lip.  
  
\- Danny - I whisper  
  
He giggles and start walking, leaving me behind. I stand there looking at him; I can't believe he likes me back, this must be a dream. A dream with a really nice ass. Okay, I better start moving. I catch up with him and take his hand until we arrive at our bus. He stops and stares at the door.  
  
\- One last kiss? - I ask  
\- Gladly -  
  
He presses his lips against mine and he strokes my right cheek with his thumb; I can't help but smile through our kiss. He breaks the kiss and squeezes my hand before letting it go and opening the door. I follow him, trying to look calm; it's not that easy since my mind keeps screaming that I kissed Danny. Dylan calls him and they start talking while I get ready for bed: I brush my teeth, I wash my face, then I take off my clothes and lie in my bunk. I put my hands behind my head and I let out a sigh.  
I like Daniel Murillo, he likes me back and we kissed; it still doesn't feel real. God, it's like being a teenager all over again but I'm so happy.  
Someone draws the curtain of my bunk.  
  
\- Hey Jay -  
\- Hey Dan -  
\- What are you doing? -  
  
He stares at my naked chest and licks his bottom lip. That's... hot.  
  
\- Honestly, I was thinking about you -  
  
He blushes and smiles at me.  
  
\- Well, I just wanted to say goodnight -  
  
Ow, does he really want to leave me alone?  
  
\- Sleep here with me -  
\- I don't know - he says with a malicious smile  
\- It wasn't a question, get your nice ass in here -  
  
He laughs while he lies next to me; his face few inches away from mine. I stare at his chocolate brown eyes and I put my arm around his waist.  
  
\- You're so beautiful Danny -  
\- Shut up -  
  
His cheeks are bright red, how cute, makes me want to kiss him. Wait, I can do it. I close the gap between us, giving him a quick peck to tease him. He grows and puts one hand on the side of my neck, licking my lips. He slips his tongue into my mouth and he slowly licks my palate. Who knew he was this good at kissing? I put a hand on the back of his head, I tug at his hair and he moans. Loudly. He suddenly pulls back and stares at me; his cheeks are dark red. I make a mental note of his reaction, it can be useful in the future.  
  
\- Don't say anything - he says looking past my shoulder  
  
I lie on my back and I open my arms.  
  
\- Come here -  
  
He giggles and he puts his head on my chest. I kiss the top of his head and I start stroking his hair while he traces my ribs with his index.  
  
\- Are you still going to be here tomorrow? - I ask him  
  
I'm scared that this is just a dream, what if I wake up and this was just an illusion?  
  
\- Yes. And the next day and the next ones too, until tour ends -  
  
I smile looking at the ceiling; I wish this moment could last forever, but at the same time I want to know how things will go too.  
  
\- Goodnight Jay -  
\- Goodnight baby -  
  
I focus on his breath and after few minutes I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I’m uploading this new chapter only now but I have so much to study rip me.  
> I hope the first part wasn’t too awkward, but at least they finally kissed. Let me know what you think and have a nice day!


	7. Dreams can come true

I wake up and I feel a weight on my chest. I look down and I see blond hair; that means it wasn't a dream, I really kissed Danny and he told me he likes me back. I stare at the ceiling and smile, I still think it's too good to be true. I see him moving and lying on his back, he rubs his eyes and looks at me.  
  
\- Good morning Dan -  
\- 'Morning -  
  
He smiles and turns on his side, then connects our lips.  
  
\- GOODMORNING -  
  
Danny suddenly pulls back and hits his head on the ceiling. I turn around and see that George sneaked his head in my bunk.  
  
\- What the fuck are you doing? - I ask him  
  
Danny massages his head with a pout on his face. My poor cute boy.  
  
\- I'm sorry I interrupted your kissing session, but you two need to get up -  
\- We weren't kissing - Danny says, sounding alarmed  
\- It's okay baby - I say while I gesture him to lie on my chest - he knows -  
  
I stroke his hair and I massage the back of his head.  
  
\- Yes, your boy here didn't know what was happening to him so I had to knock some sense in that little head. I really am magical -  
\- God bless our fairy - I say laughing  
\- Fuck you, Jay. By the way, we have an interview in one hour, I'm sure you two don't remember it -  
\- You go without us - I suggest  
\- No -  
\- Okay, give us a minute -  
\- Don't make me come back here. Oh, and on another note, you two better not break up each other's hearts because I really don't want to listen to all your whining, so be happy for the rest of your lives and do whatever you want to do as long as you leave me out of it -  
\- Thanks - Danny says giggling  
  
George draws the curtain of my bunk back and walks away. I kiss the top of Danny's head.  
  
\- I don't want to get up - he says  
\- Same, but we have to -  
  
He rolls on his side and get out of my bunk; we both get ready and 30 minutes later we walk outside. There are two taxis waiting for us outside the bus and they take us to the location we are going to have the interview at. We have a little chat with the interviewer, a friendly man in his 40s, and he takes us to a little room with a couch and few cameras. I sit next to Danny, obviously, and I realize we are all basically squeezed, this couch wasn't meant for five people. I'm not really complaining, I have Jordon's elbow in my ribs but I have my left arm and leg pressed against Danny. The interviewer gives us microphones and I steal one; I'll take advantage of the whole situation.  
The man starts asking us questions and I put the microphone between Danny and me, leaning more towards him. Finally the interviewer asks a question directly to Danny, giving me an excuse to stare at him; it is considered polite to look at someone when they're talking, and I'm a polite boy. God, look at those lips, I really want to kiss him. Maybe I should, the pros of being five people in a band is that they could keep going with the interview while we make out. Okay, this really isn't a good idea. Sadly. He looks at me with a smirk.  
  
\- What do you think about it, Jay? -  
  
Fuck. I have no idea about what they were talking about. What the hell should I say? I can't let everyone know I was spacing out. He looks at me and licks his lips. Hot.  
  
\- Well, I, uhm, I agree with you -  
\- Really? I didn't know you were the type to do that - he says smiling  
\- Oh, we have a scoop on J-Dog - Jordon says laughing  
  
Oh my god, what have I just agreed to? I'm so fucking stupid. I hope it's not something embarrassing. I lean on the couch and stare at my knees, while I hear Danny giggling; he did it in purpose. Sneaky bastard. I spend the rest of the interview staring at the floor, wondering what the hell they were talking about. Twenty minutes later we are done, and after shaking hands with a bunch of people (I admit I didn't pay attention when they introduced themselves) we start leaving. We are almost at the exit when Danny suddenly stops.  
  
\- I need to use the bathroom - he says elbowing me  
\- Me too -  
\- Okay, we'll wait for you at the exit, don't take too long - Jordon says while walking down the hallway  
  
Danny takes my hand and brings me around the corner. He leans against the wall and nervously looks around us to see if there's someone else.  
  
\- Did you really have to look at me like that? -  
\- I don't know what you're talking about - I say faking ignorance  
\- You're such a teaser, Jorel -  
\- I can't help it when you look so good -  
  
I get closer to him and put my hands on his waist, then I kiss his forehead.  
  
\- Can you tell me what you asked me earlier? I wasn't really paying attention -  
\- Serves you right, you'll find out when they post it on youtube - he says smiling  
\- That's not fair, I needed all my mental strength to stop thinking about your lips -  
  
He laughs and puts his arms around my neck.  
  
\- You are so cheesy, Jay -  
  
I connect our lips and press my body against his, he opens his mouth and I meet his tongue. Kissing him has become my favorite thing.  
  
\- We should go now - he whispers against my lips  
  
I give him a quick peck and let out a sigh; there's a part of me that wants to keep this a secret from everyone and live in our little bubble far from people's judgment, but the other part wants to scream it to the world so that I can kiss him every time I feel like doing it without having to hide. We head out and catch up with the others. We spend the rest of the day on the bus, cracking jokes and talking about our next album. The concert goes pretty well, I see Danny drinking beer in between songs, nothing that he can't handle, and he does an amazing job as always. At the end of our gig I see him talking with a girl, and even if I am jealous, I try to act cool. I go backstage and I head to the dressing room area.  
  
\- Jorel -  
  
I turn around and I see Danny walking towards me.  
  
\- Danny -  
  
He giggles and draws near me.  
  
\- Joreeeeel -  
  
He puts his arms around my neck and kisses me. His soft lips taste of beer.  
  
\- Jorel, baby, have I ever told you that you're really sexy on stage? -  
\- You're drunk -  
\- And you're really hot - he whispers against my lips  
  
I take his hand and bring him in my dressing room; I'm glad this venue has individual rooms. As soon as I lock the door, he starts planting soft kisses on my neck.  
  
\- You're so pretty Jay. Pretty lips, pretty face, I bet you have a pretty dick too -  
  
Damn. That was pretty hot.  
  
\- Fuck, Danny -  
\- I need you -  
  
Okay, I'm really enjoying where this conversation is going.  
  
\- What do you want me to do? -  
\- Touch me -  
  
Oh my god. He's so fucking hot. I take his hand and guide him to the couch. I sit down and he sits on my lap, he cups my face and kisses me, I lick his lips and slip my tongue into his mouth. I put my hand on the zip of his jeans and he bucks his hips.  
  
\- Needy - I whisper against his lips  
\- Shut up -  
  
I unzip it and lower his boxer, putting my hand around his dick. He lets out a small moan and I start moving my hand slowly, kissing the side of his neck.  
  
\- Jorel - he whispers  
  
I really want to leave hickeys all over his body but it's probably not a good idea. I slide my left hand under his shirt, tracing his spine with my fingers. He puts his arms around my neck and I move my hand faster, tightening the grip to give him more friction.  
  
\- Fuck, Jorel, yes -  
  
The expression on his face shows pure pleasure; his lips are parted and his eyes closed. God, he's so hot.  
  
\- You're so beautiful, Danny - I say kissing his jawline - and you're all mine -  
  
Sweet sounds come from his lips; his moans fill the room. He puts his forehead against mine.  
  
\- Jay, I-I'm close -  
  
He's so hot and cute at the same time; he makes me want to hold him and fuck him senseless. Oh god, I'm so head over heels for him. I've never cared much about my name, I neither like nor dislike it, but I think I've just fallen for the way he says it, repeating it over and over again. His breath becomes frantic and after few strokes he comes in my hand and his shirt. He cups my cheeks and kisses me, slowly moving his lips against mine. He pulls back and looks at his shirt, then he takes it off while whispering 'gross'. He looks at me with a smirk and I see his eyes lowering to my crotch. It's kind of embarrassing, getting this hard just by hearing his moans, but I couldn't help it. He unzips my jeans and gets up to let me lowers them along with my underwear. He kneels down and looks at me.  
  
\- Can I? - he asks biting his bottom lip  
  
I nod. Fuck. Oh my god. It's really happening. He puts his hand around my dick and licks the tip. I moan a bit too loudly, embarrassing. I stare at him as he puts his pretty lips around my cock, taking half of it in his mouth.  
  
\- Danny, fuck, you're so hot -  
  
He starts bobbing his head; a wave of pleasure invades my body. It feels so fucking good, this is so much better than the dream I had. I put my hand on the back of his head and close my eyes, trying to not moan too loudly.  
  
\- You're so good, baby, so fucking good -  
  
I tug at his hair and he moans, sending vibrations to my dick. God, I'm not going to last long. I arch my back and bite my lip; all I can think of is how fucking good it feels. I look at him and he stares at me, I'm not going to forget his expression anytime soon.  
  
\- Fuck, Danny, I'm so close -  
  
I feel a warm sensation on my lower half and not too long after I come in his mouth. I collapse against the couch and he sits next to me, putting his head on my shoulder. I squeeze his hand and he starts giggling.  
  
\- I knew it - he says  
\- What? -  
\- You have a pretty dick -  
\- Shut up -  
  
I kiss the top of his head and he lets out a happy sigh.  
  
\- Don't fall asleep on me, we need to take a shower -  
\- But I'm tired and I need cuddles -  
\- If we shower now we can go back to the bus and cuddle for the rest of the night -  
\- Okay, but you come with me - he says getting up  
  
I take my shampoo from my bag and follow him in the bathroom where we both strip. We shower in silence and I try not to stare at his naked body; well, maybe I give a quick look at his ass now and then. I help him wash his hair, massaging his scalp, and he gives me a sleepy smile. Cutie. We finish showering and I get dressed, then I give Danny one of my shirts so he can go back to his dressing room and take his things. I take my bag and I catch up with the others on the bus. I go to the bunk area, tiredness hitting me, and I lie on my bed. Few minutes later someone draws the curtain and lies next to me.  
  
\- You promised me cuddles - Danny says  
\- I was waiting for you -  
  
I put an arm around his waist and kiss his forehead.  
  
\- You make me so happy, Jay -  
  
He smiles and I kiss him; he strokes my cheek and I feel him smiling against my lips.  
  
\- You make me happy too -  
\- Spoon me -  
  
He turns around and I draw closer to him, my chest against his back. I take his hand, intertwining our fingers, and I kiss his shoulder.  
  
\- Goodnight, baby -  
\- Goodnight J-Pup -  
  
I laugh at the silly nickname and I close my eyes. This has been a great night, I'm so lucky to have him in my life. I really could get used at sleeping like this for the rest of my life. That'd be amazing, spending the rest of my days with Danny sounds pretty good to me. Okay, now I'm making myself blush. I try to stop thinking about him and few minutes later I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long, I’m busy with uni. I posted another fanfic few days ago and I have so many ideas for new ones, so I kind of neglected this one, but I promise I’ll focus more on the next chapters. Let me know what you think about this chapter and have a nice day!


	8. Doubts

I wake up and stretch my arms. Wait, I shouldn't be able to do that since I'm pretty sure I didn't sleep alone. I look at my side and I don't see Danny. Ok, where's my baby and why is he not here to cuddle with me? I rub my eyes and get out of my bed, then I head to the lounge. Dylan and George are sitting at the table, talking about something, while Danny's on the couch, looking at his phone. I open one of the drawers and take my cereals, then I sit on the other side of the couch. Danny looks up and smiles.

\- Good morning - he says putting his phone away and getting closer to me

I start eating my cereals in silence, trying to ignore him as I stare at the floor

\- Already this grumpy in the morning? -  
\- You left me alone - I whisper  
\- What are you talking about? -  
\- I woke up and you weren't there -  
\- Oh my god - he says rolling his eyes - do you even know what time is it? -  
\- No, sometime in the morning I guess -  
\- Two fucking pm. I'm sorry but as cute as you are while you're asleep, I couldn't spend hours staring like a creep -

He takes my left hand and draws circles on the palm with his thumb. I look up and meet George's eyes, who winks at me.

\- Let's play a game Dilly - he says - close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to do it -  
\- Oh, okay -

Dylan closes his eyes and George starts scrolling through his phone. Danny draws closer and kisses my neck.

\- You missed me? - he whispers against my skin

I turn my head and look at his beautiful brown eyes. He smiles at me; of course I fucking missed my cute boy. I can't believe I'm getting this clingy, but I really want to spend every second of these last few days of tour with him. I cup his face and kiss him. 

\- Can I open them now? - Dylan asks  
\- Not yet -

Danny pulls back and rests his head on my shoulder. What a wonderful way to start the day.

\- You can open them now - George says  
\- So? - Dylan asks confused  
\- So what? -  
\- We are playing a game, what happens now? -  
\- Oh, right... I don't feel like playing anymore -  
\- Fuck you - Dylan says kicking him under the table

I'm glad we have George on our side; he always pretends to be annoyed but he really cares about each one of us. I feel safe knowing that no matter what happens, we'll have at least one person on our side.

\- Hey fuckers - Jordon says walking in the lounge - oh, you decided to honour us with your presence, sleeping beauty -

Danny hugs my arm. Aw, is my baby jealous? As if I could prefer Jordon, or anyone else, over him.

\- By the way, do you guys want to watch a movie? We have few hours before our meet and greet - he adds

We all nods and get up to move to the room in the back. I put the cereals back in the drawer and go wash my teeth, then I join the others. Dylan is already sitting on the floor, while George is sitting on the little sofa. I sit next to him and as soon as Jordon enters the room, George stretches his legs and arms out on the rest of the couch.

\- Can you make some space for me? - Jordon asks  
\- No -  
\- What?! -  
\- Couch's mine -

Jordon rolls his eyes and sits on the floor next to Dylan. Few seconds later Danny enters the room; he looks at me and pouts but George suddenly makes some room for him. His face lights up and he sits next to me, putting his head on my shoulder. I look at George and mouth a 'thank you'. He winks; I'm thankful he is so supportive. I kiss Danny's head and he takes my hand, intertwining our fingers.  
Dylan puts the DVD on and the movie starts. Alice enters the room and meows, she rubs her face on Danny's legs and then she goes sitting on Jordon's lap, who pats her.

\- She's so cute - Danny says  
\- She got that from you - I whisper against his hair  
\- Oh my god - George says rolling his eyes

He gets up and sits next to Dylan. Danny laughs and lies down since he has the entire couch for him now, he puts his head on my lap and I stroke his hair. I stop paying attention to the movie and I stare at him. How is it even possible for a human being to look this good? Isn't there a law against it? God, he's so handsome. How was I supposed not to fall for him? My beautiful, kind, funny, sweet boy. I try to focus on the movie and I place my hand on his shoulder, but he moves it back to his hair.

\- Keep doing it, it's relaxing - he whispers

So. Fucking. Cute. I stroke his hair and in the middle of the movie I hear him snoring lightly, but after few minutes he starts to toss and turn with a frown on his face. Is he having a nightmare? I lightly shake his shoulder to try to wake him up and he opens his eyes; he stares at me for a moment with a confused look, then he realizes where he is ad he sits up.

\- Are you okay? - I ask him

He nods but he moves to the other side of the couch. He tries to slow down his breath and he looks sad, maybe he needs some time alone to calm down. I try to focus on the tv, glancing at him now and then since I'm a bit worried. I know that I should give him some space, I'm sure he'll tell me if he's not okay. As soon as the credits comes on screen, our manager enters the room.

\- It's time to go, guys -

We all get up except for Danny, who stares at the floor. I wait until we are alone and I stand in front of him, offering him my hand.

\- We need to go -

He looks up at me and gives me a sad smile.

\- Are you sure you're okay? -

He takes my hand and gets up. I stroke his right cheek and kiss his forehead.

\- You know that you can talk to me if something is bothering you, I'm here for you baby -  
\- Thanks - he whispers

He heads to the lounge, leaving me alone. Why isn't he telling me what's wrong? Well, it's okay if he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to share everything with me, I'm just worried that he'll bottle everything up. I let out a sigh and catch up with the others, we head to the venue where we meet fans and then we play; Danny does an amazing job as always, but during all these years I've learned to see though him, so I can easily say that he's not his usual self. He laughs and jumps, but I can see that something isn't right. I try to approach him at the end of our show, but he quickly disappear and I decide to leave him alone, so I go to the dressing room we are all sharing and I wait my turn to take a shower, then I head to our bus, I give Alice her food and I go to my bunk since I'm exhausted. I lie down and stare at the ceiling, few minutes later someone draws back the curtain. Danny lies down next to me and buries his face against my chest.

\- I'm sorry - he mutters  
\- About what? - I ask hugging him  
\- I'm so sorry -  
\- There's nothing to be sorry about - I say kissing the top of his head - it's okay if you don't want to talk, just know that I care about you a lot. The only thing you need to do is stay here while I cuddle you, okay? -  
\- I don't deserve you -  
\- You do, honestly you deserve so much better -

I kiss his forehead and I draw circles on his back. It hurts to see him like this, but I'm here for him and I'll do anything I can to make him feel a bit better. I don't know what that pretty mind of his is thinking, but I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready. I trace his shoulder and arm with my fingers, then I hold his hand and he squeezes it back. He yawns and I kiss his nose, making him giggle. God, he's the cutest.

\- Goodnight Jay -  
\- Night baby -

I put my arm around his waist and I close my eyes. I fall asleep few minutes later.

I wake up. Alone. Again. I rub my eyes and take my phone; it's 9:23am, where did he go this time? Oh my god, why am I this clingy, he doesn't have to spend all his time next to me. I need to stop acting like a dumb bitch. I get up and head to the lounge where I have breakfast, then I sit on the floor to play with Alice. We have a box full of toys that our fans brought us at the meet and greets; they already love her.

\- You're going to see your new home in few days -

She purrs and rubs her head against my hand. I love cats so much, I can't believe some people hate them.

\- Morning Jay -  
\- Morning -

George takes a cup of coffee and sits on the couch.

\- Your soul mate left you alone? - he asks  
\- I don't know where he is -  
\- I heard him talking with Jordon this morning, I think they went hiking since they both said they had to clear their minds -  
\- Jordon hiking? -  
\- Yes, he'll probably lie on the ground and beg Danny to kill him after 15 minutes -

We both start laughing, Jordon hates any kind of sports. He starts with good intentions, but he gives up after few minutes.

\- Did something happen between you two? - he asks  
\- No, I mean, I don't know, I think something's bothering him but he doesn't want to talk to me about it -  
\- I'm sure he will -

I nod and I smile at him, it's kind of him to try to reassure me. I get up and sits on the couch then I take the remote and turn on the tv. Few minutes later Dylan enters the room and sits between us.

\- Morning, my dudes -  
\- Morning - we say in unison  
\- What a wonderful morning to spend some time with my best friends - he says pulling his arms around our shoulders  
\- Right, but I'm going to read a book in my bunk - George says getting up  
\- Aw, okay, I'll stay here with my J-D-O-G -

I roll my eyes and try to find something worth watching, but I give up after 5 minutes. I want to go on a date with Danny. I don't know why I am thinking about this now, but I really want to go somewhere nice and make him happy and see his beautiful smile. But how should I ask him? I'm a complete disaster when it comes to these things. I hear a yawn; yes, Dylan, he could help me.

\- Dylan -  
\- Jay -

I turn around to face him. I'm a bit nervous but I really need to talk to him.

\- I need an advice, but I have to tell you something before that -

He gives me a worried look and turns off the tv.

\- Is it a bad thing? -  
\- No, it's actually a good one -

He lets out a relieved sigh.

\- Cool, you were worrying me -  
\- Sorry - I say nervously scratching my neck - so, uhm, I kind of have this thing with a person and I want to let them know that I'm serious so I was thinking of asking this person to do something with me but I don't know how to ask -

He blinks and stares at me.

\- Can you be clearer? -

I take a deep breath, it's now or never.

\- I like Danny, a lot, and he likes me back -

I stare at the floor and bite my bottom lip.

\- Cute -

I look at him and he's smiling.

\- I'm glad you didn't freak out -  
\- Nah, I support you. As long as you don't break his heart -  
\- I won't -  
\- So what do you need an advice for? I'm not going to tell you how to get in his pants if that's what you want to know -  
\- What the fuck, no, why would I ask that to you. Things happened fast and I want to ask him out on a date -  
\- Oh, that's sweet. You should just ask him, you already know he likes you so he's not going to reject you -  
\- Right -  
\- He's the romantic type. I'm sure he'll like anything you plan, be as cheesy as you can -  
\- Thanks. I'm just a bit nervous -  
\- You'll be okay - he says patting my shoulder - don't overthink it too much -

I smile; I have the best friends a person could ask for. We decide to play some videogames on the old playstation we have in the back of our bus. We spend 3 hours playing, then our stomachs start making noises; Dylan and George offers to go buy something to eat while I stay on the bus. I go back to the lounge and sit on the couch. Maybe I should text Danny, just to be sure he's okay. I take my phone and unlock it, I tap my fingers on the side of the cover and I bite my bottom lip. Okay, just one text.

"Where are you? I miss you"

No, this is too much, I don't want to seem clingy. Fuck, I'm overthinking again. I delete the last part and send it, he replies two minutes later.

"I'm having lunch with Jordon, we'll come back as soon as we finish"

I'm glad he's okay. Why am I getting this worried, calm down Jorel.

"Okay baby, see you later"

I send that last text and I scroll through instagram to pass the time, until my two friends come back.

\- PIZZA - George yells

Typical of him, he'd eat pizza 24/7. They put the boxes on the table and we start eating, talking about random things. As soon as we finish, Jordon and Danny come back; Jordon crushes on the couch while Danny goes directly to his bunk, without even looking at me.

\- Hey Jordon, is Dan okay? - George asks  
\- I don't know, he didn't talk much -

I stare at the floor; what is happening? Have I done something wrong? He was okay until yesterday's morning and I don't think I did something to hurt him, at least not consciously. How can I be sure if he's not talking to me? What am I supposed to do? He's avoiding me, so I should leave him alone for now, I don't think he's willing to talk to me. Love is weird. We clean up and then we have a little chat about our plans regarding the band once we go back home. The rest of the afternoon passes slowly; I don't have much to do and I don't want to go out, so I spend it listening to music and occasionally talking to my friends. Around 8pm Dylan sits next to me on the floor.

\- Jay, my man, we are going out tonight, Jordon found a cool club where we can get shitfaced -  
\- That's a great idea -

I'm not really in the mood to get drunk, but I think we could all use a distraction, maybe Danny will feel better.

\- Are you okay? - he asks me

I nod and he puts an arm around my shoulders.

\- Do you need a smooch? -  
\- What the fuck, no -  
\- Aw man, I've just been rejected. You broke my heart, you have to pay me a drink later -  
\- I won't -  
\- Mean - he says pouting - well, I'll go tell your soul mate our plans for tonight -

He gets up and head to the bunk area. Few minutes later Jordon walks in and open opens the fridge.

\- Why is it always empty? -  
\- Because we never buy anything besides beer and sweets - George replies

Jordon opens the counter and takes some bags of chips.

\- This is our dinner - he says handing one bag to George and throwing another one at me - Danny, Dilly, come grab your food -

The two walk in and Jordon throws a bag right in Dylan's face.

\- What the fuck are you doing - Dylan says throwing it back at him  
\- It's your fucking dinner, UNGRATEFUL BITCH - Jordon yells

They start throwing the bags back and forth and Danny sits next to me to avoid being hit.

\- Can I offer you the specialty of the house? -

He nods and takes some chips.

\- Delicious -  
\- Thanks, I'll give your compliments to our chef -  
\- Okay kids, stop it - George says, visibly irritated

The two calm down and sit on the couch. We all finish eating and then we start getting ready, it's still early but we'll have to reach our next destination tomorrow morning so we can't come back too late. I wear a pair of black jeans and the first clean shirt I find in my bag, tour is ending and I barely have clean clothes left. I head to the lounge; George, Danny and Jordon are sitting on the couch, Dylan always takes ages to get ready. I look at Danny and smile, he always look so good, I really want to hold him. We wait for Dylan and then we head to the club, following Jordon's directions; it's not too far from where our bus is parked. We walk in and, as always, I lose my band mates after few minutes, so I go to the bar an order a drink. This place is cool, it's not too packed and it has a nice atmosphere. I scan the room and I see Danny leaning against the wall while he looks at the crowd dancing. I finish my drink and I approach him, maybe I can do something to make him smile.

\- Hello, I'm Jorel - I say offering my hand

He shakes it with a confused look.

\- I was hanging out with my friends when I saw you and I thought, wow, that's the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, I need to talk to him -

He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

\- Do you think I have a chance? -  
\- I'm not sure - he says - there's this boy I like -  
\- Well, I don't know him, but I'm sure I'm way better than him, he's surely a loser -  
\- He is -  
\- What? I'm not a loser - I say pouting

My poor ego.

\- You're such an idiot, Jay -  
\- Probably - I say leaning against the wall next to him - what's bothering you? -  
\- Nothing, it's stupid -  
\- It's not stupid if it makes you feel this bad -

He lets out a sigh and stares at the floor.

\- Danny, please talk to me, don't bottle your feelings up -  
\- Can we go outside? - he asks after few seconds of silence  
\- Of course -

I take his hand and we head outside, I look around and I spot a large tree, far from all those people and the streets lights. We sit on the grass and I look at him.

\- Whenever you're ready -

He gives me a sad smile and puts his chin on his knees.

\- What if you realize you don't like me when we go back home? What if this is just a temporary infatuation and you'll think it was a huge mistake? -

What? No. I like him so much.

\- Danny that won't happen. I'm not really good at expressing my feelings but I do like you. A lot. I felt so lost without you today and I know that I'll miss you like crazy and I'm sure I'll find thousands of stupid reasons to call you every day. I could never regret it, you make me happy and you're too beautiful to be a mistake -

I'm glad it's dark so he can't see me blushing.

\- I'm sorry, I'm just a bit insecure -  
\- It's okay, baby. So was this the reason why you ignored me for almost two days? -  
\- Yes. God, I'm so fucking stupid -

I put my right arm around his shoulders.

\- You're not. I missed you - I say kissing the top of his head  
\- I missed you too, Jay. Are you mad at me? -  
\- Of course not. That's not what boyfriends do -  
\- Boyfriends? -

Oh, fuck, why did I say that?

\- Well, we-we don't have to use labels if you don't want to. It's fine. I've just said it without thinking -  
\- I'd love to be your boyfriend, Jorel -  
\- Okay, cool - I say smiling  
\- Cool - he repeats laughing - so are we officially dating? -  
\- If you want - I say playing with a leaf that fell on the ground  
\- Of course I want - he says kissing my cheek - if we go back to the bus maybe we can spend some time alone -

I nod and we both get up, then we start walking. I take his hand in mine and he smiles at me, making me feel all warm inside. I have a boyfriend and he's the cutest boy ever existed. We walk in silence and after few minutes we arrive at our bus, we head inside and we crash on the couch. He puts his head on my shoulder and he lets out a sigh.

\- I can't believe I've been so stupid -  
\- Dan, it's okay -  
\- I wasted our second to last day of tour -  
\- We can make up for lost time now -

He looks at me and smiles.

\- We should definitely do it - he whispers

He kisses me while he strokes my cheek with his thumb. Fuck, I missed his soft lips so much. I hear a weird sound, I break our kiss and I see Alice licking her paw while making wet noises.

\- Do you really have to do that here? - I ask her laughing  
\- It's romantic, she's clearly playing a song for us -  
\- I saw a video of a cat playing a keyboard. Maybe we should teach her how to do that, then we could let her play at our shows. We can change our name to Hollywood Uncats and wear masks inspired by felines -  
\- Jorel, what the hell are you talking about? -

I stare at the floor; I get too excited when I talk about cats.

\- I'd totally pay to see a cat playing keyboard -  
\- You'd pay to see a cat sleeping -  
\- It's not my fault, cats are cute -  
\- You're way cuter -

He cups my face and kisses me. I feel a weigh on my legs and when I look down I see Alice sitting between us. I pat her head and she starts purring. Danny takes his phone out of his pocket.

\- We need to show our fans our little family reunion - he says while taking a pic of us and our kitten

I put a hand on his cheek and turn his face.

\- Take another one just for us -

I kiss him and I feel him smiling against my lips. He looks at his phone and smile.

\- I'll send it to you so we can have matching lock screens - he says  
\- Cute -

I kiss his forehead and he chuckles. The door opens and our band mates walk in. George drags the other two, who are visibly drunk.

\- Jorel needs a smooch, give him a smooch - Dylan says before they disappear in the bunk area

I hear Danny giggling.

\- Shall we take this somewhere else? - I ask him

He punches me lightly and laughs, then he gets up and I follow him. We take turns to use the bathroom and we get changed, then we lie in my bunk. He lays his head on my chest and I stroke his hair.

\- I'm dating Jorel Decker - he whispers  
\- I'm dating Daniel Rose Murillo -

He giggles and puts an arm around my waist.

\- I'm so lucky to have you - he says

I hide my face behind my hands.

\- Stop, you're making me blush -  
\- Cute - he says kissing my neck - goodnight Jay -  
\- Goodnight Dan -

I yawn and I put my arm around his shoulder. He doesn't realize how happy he makes me. I close my eyes and I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter by far. It’s a bit sad but a lot fluffy, I might have exaggerated but life sucks and we all need some fluff. If you haven’t already seen it, go to Danny’s instagram and look at the roses he added to his chest tattoo, they’re so beautiful. Let me know what you think about this chapter and have a nice day!


	9. Rollercoaster

\- Last day! - Dylan yells

I open my eyes and growl, does he really need to be that loud in the morning?

\- Yes! I can't wait to see my little Ava - George says

Right, it's our last day of tour. This gives me mixed feelings; I can't wait to go back home, sleep in my bed, eat true food and relax but at the same time I know that I'll miss this, I'll miss not spending time with my friends and most importantly, with my boyfriend. Of course I'll still get to see him but it won't be the same as being with him 24/7. I turn around and I see him rubbing his eyes, our band mates probably woke him up too. I kiss his collarbone and rest my head on his chest. He sighs and plays with my hair.

\- I can't believe I'll have to wake up every morning without your pretty face next to me - he says  
\- Well that doesn't necessary have to happen, I can sneak into your house so we can sleep together -  
\- That sounds amazing but, you know, I was thinking that maybe we can do something else besides sleeping -

He's such a teaser.

\- You can't do this to me this early in the morning, Daniel -

He laughs and I close my eyes; not to be cheesy as fuck but his laugh is my favorite sound.

\- I'm going to be sappy today -  
\- Same - I say looking at him  
\- Can we spend the day cuddling? -  
\- Of course, we can claim the room in the back and stay there -  
\- I like that -

He kisses my forehead and get up, leaving me alone in my bunk. Spending the day cuddling sounds amazing. I get up and go to the lounge and I put some cereals and milk in two bowls.

\- What are you doing? - George asks me  
\- We were thinking about spending the day in the back so can you guys leave us alone? Dylan knows about us -  
\- What am I supposed to tell Jordon? -  
\- I don't know, that we are writing a song? -  
\- Okay - he says smirking - go enjoy your little date -

Danny walks in the room and smiles at me.

\- Is that for me? - he asks pointing at one of the bowl  
\- Yes -  
\- Thanks babe - he says kissing my cheek  
\- Thanks babe - Dylan mimics while sitting next to George - why don't you make breakfast for me? -  
\- We are not dating - George replies  
\- We could -  
\- No -  
\- You broke my heart in million pieces -

Danny pokes my right side and tells me to follow him. We head in the other room, we sit on the couch and we eat our breakfast. Once we finish we leave our bowls on the floor; I have to admit we are both pretty messy. He takes the remote and turns on the tv, trying to find something worth to watch and after few minutes he moves and sits on my lap. I put my arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

\- Dan? -  
\- Yes? - he says slightly turning his head  
\- Can I ask you something? -  
\- Of course -  
\- Do you want to go on a date with me? -

He looks at me surprised.

\- A date? -  
\- Yes, tour's crazy and a lot happened in the past week, I'd like to go somewhere nice with you and be a normal couple -

He turns around to face me and smiles.

\- A date sounds amazing -

He plays with his sleeve and bites his bottom lip.

\- Do you want to hear a story? - he asks  
\- About what? -  
\- About how I fell for you years ago -

I kiss his head and nod, trying to not smile too much. He's just too cute.

\- Do you remember when we first met? -  
\- More or less, a lot was happening and I was a mess -

That was when Aaron left; he was my best friend and the whole thing destroyed me.

\- I had already met the rest of the band and they told me what happened and that you took it really bad and that they were giving you some space. Then one day Jordon texted me and told me that they were having a band meeting and he wanted me to join since you'd be there too. I was a bit nervous because I thought that my presence would remind you of what happened, so when I arrived at Jordon' place, right before knocking on the door, I thought: you can't do this Daniel, go back home. Luckily I didn't do it, and I'll never forget the moment I walked in that living room. You were sitting on the couch, you looked tired and sad, but when Jordon introduced us you gave me the biggest smile. I stopped breathing for few seconds and thought: damn, he's the prettiest boy I've ever seen. I already knew I liked boys so I shrugged it off but then we started talking and you were so nice and kind, asking me questions and telling me that I didn't need to be nervous or scared, and by the end of the night I knew I had a crush on you. I was just filling in for some shows so my plan was to ignore you as much as possible and try to repress my feelings -  
\- Oh, so that's why you ignored me, I thought you didn't like me at first -  
\- No, I did like you. A lot. And when you guys asked me to officially join the band I was so happy; that was my chance to turn my life around and do a thing that I really loved. So suddenly I was in Hollywood Undead, touring, recording songs, and in no time we became best friends and that's when I told myself: Daniel, he's your best friend, your band mate, you can't have feelings for him, and I tried, I tried so hard to repress them but I couldn't do it. Lucky for me you've always been oblivious -

He chuckles.

\- I slept with girls, I slept with boys, I tried to find someone that could make me forget about you but it didn't work. At some point I understood that I couldn't keep denying what I felt for you so I accepted it. It hurt a lot, I thought that you'd never feel the same towards me, but I was happy because at least we were best friends and I could see you pretty often, especially on tour -

He lets out a sigh and I take his hands in mine.

\- I'm sorry I didn't notice, I didn't know you were hurting because of me -  
\- It wasn't your fault, Jay. Loving you has been a rollercoaster but look at us now, I'd say it was totally worth it -

He smiles at me and I draw closer to him, then I connect our lips. I really love kissing him. Someone knock on the door and I roll my eyes; I asked them one thing but of course they can't leave us alone.

\- Are you guys naked? -  
\- Yes -  
\- We are not - Danny says punching my arm  
\- We could be -  
\- I'm not sure who I should believe -

Danny gets up and opens the door, letting Dylan in.

\- George's angry at me, can I hide here? -  
\- No -  
\- Jorel please, he's going to kill me -  
\- You can stay - Danny says while sitting next to me  
\- Thanks, uhm, you can go back to what you were doing, just pretend I'm not here -  
\- I was about to undress him - I say  
\- Oh - Dylan says covering his eyes - I won't look, but can you please keep it quiet? -

I burst out laughing and Danny shakes his head.

\- As we could do that with you here -  
\- Thank God, that would have been embarrassing -

Dylan sits on the floor and takes the remote, changing channels.

\- Wait! - Danny yells - That's The Wizard of Oz -  
\- Oh my god you've watched it thousands of times - Dylan complains  
\- And it's worthy every time - Danny says - Can we watch it, Jay? -

I look at him and he gives me his puppy eyes. How can he be this cute? He'll be the death of me.

\- Yes -  
\- Thanks - he says kissing my cheek  
\- That's not fair, you can't ask your boyfriend -

Danny chuckles and lies down, placing his head on my lap, I stroke his hair and look at the tv; he loves this movie a lot, he has a whole sleeve tattoo about it. I'm not really a fan of musicals, but this one is not that bad. Halfway through the movie, the door opens again.

\- I thought you guys wanted to be alone to write a song - Jordon says  
\- I helped them - Dylan says  
\- Really? Can I see what you've been working on? -  
\- No, because... we tried this new technique in which you don't write things down but you carve them in your brain -  
\- Of course - Jordon says rolling his eyes - and watching the Wizard of Oz is part of this new technique? -  
\- It's a song inspired by this movie so we thought rewatching it would be a good idea - Danny tries to explain

Jordon sits on the floor, clearly not convinced of the other two's excuses, but he doesn't seem to care much. We all go back to watch the movie and right at the end of it, George walks in with two bangs in his hands.

\- Are you guys having a band meeting without me? -  
\- I'm not sure what we are doing - Jordon says  
\- Cool, I bought tacos for everyone. Well, everyone besides Dylan because he's a bitch -  
\- What?! - Dylan yells - I'm starving -  
\- Serves you right for making me angry -

George gives us our food, then he sits next Jordon and starts eating.

\- Would you guys be kind enough to give me 1/3 of your tacos each so your poor friend can eat too? -  
\- I'm not giving you shit - Jordon says

Dylan pouts and moves closer to me.

\- Hey Jay - he whispers - let's make a deal. You give me a piece and next time we are on tour I take those two sightseeing every time you love birds need to stay alone and do your things -

I love tacos but being able to stay alone with my boyfriend is even better. I have to think about my future, luckily I'm not even that hungry. I give him half of my food and he smiles. We spend the rest of the day talking and watching tv; my plans of cuddling my boyfriend are ruined but it's okay, I love my band mates and I still get to spend time with Danny.  
Soon it's time for our gig, so we head to the venue to meet fans and tune our instruments. Things get pretty hectic backstage, and after the opening band, it's our turn to play. I can hear fans cheering while I wear my mask, this we'll be our last show for a while, I'll miss it a lot. The first notes of Whatever It Takes start playing and Jordon and George are the first to go on stage. Danny draws near me, his golden mask shining and reflecting the lights.

\- Are you ready? - I ask him knowing that it's almost our turn to go

He puts a hand behind my neck and kisses me, our masks clash and make a loud noise. He pulls back and giggles.

\- Sorry, I've always wanted to do that -

I smile and take his hand, he squeezes it back and we head for the stage, letting go right before we enter the spotlight. I love this, I love singing and playing, I don't care if it is for 50 or 5000 people, this is my dream and I'm loving every second of it. I look at Danny while he sings and jumps around, he's really enjoying himself. God, I have the most beautiful and hottest boyfriend of the whole world. Look at that nice ass, I wish I could just go there and squeeze it. Fuck, Jorel, focus on playing your guitar or you'll mess up. I look away and meet Jordon's eyes who smirks and shakes his head. Weird. The rest of the concert goes well and at the end Danny walks past me and gives me a wink and I smile at him, it's not that I'm internally screaming because his sweat is making his skin shining and his ruffled hair makes him a thousand times hotter. I'm such a fanboy. I realize I'm the only one left on stage and I go backstage where I meet the others, we all decide to go out to celebrate our last day of tour, but we agree to not exaggerate since we were all tired. We take turns to shower since we are sharing a dressing room, which makes me sad cause I can't ask my boyfriend to join me, and when we are ready we head out to find a place where we can have some fun. We end up walking in the first club we find and as soon as we are in, my band mates disappear. I'm not sure how, but I always lose them every time. I feel someone tapping my shoulder and I turn around.

\- Here you are. Wait, I saw a an empty booth, go get us something to drink while I go sit there - Danny says before walking away

And I'm alone again. I walk to the counter and order two drinks, after what seems like an eternity the barman give me two glasses and I scan the room to find where my boyfriend is, gladly he has bright blond hair, which make him easier to spot in the middle of a crowd. I see a girl sitting next to Danny and he seems a bit uncomfortable. I draw near them and put the drink on the little table, then I sit next to him. I eye her suspiciously and after few seconds of listening to the poor conversation she's trying to have I know that she's hitting on him. She's hitting on my boyfriend and he's too kind to tell her to fuck off. Okay, I can play this game too. I put my hand on his knee and I move closer to him so I can have a better view of his reactions. I can understand why she's hitting on him, who wouldn't do that, he always looks so good. I slowly move to his inner thigh, going up, but he wraps his hand around my writs few inches from his crotch. I smile at myself when I see a light blush on his cheeks. Cute. The girl looks at my hand and gives me a confused look but then she goes back to her annoying rant about herself. I start planting soft kisses on the side of his neck and I hear him giggle.

\- Is your friend.. okay? - she asks

He takes a deep breath.

\- Listen, you seem a good person but I'm not interested. Can you leave us alone? -

She gets up muttering some insults and walks away. Danny looks at me and smile.

\- What were you doing? -  
\- Me? Nothing -  
\- You were being jealous -  
\- No -  
\- Yes. As if I could tread her for you - he says looking up and down on me - speaking of you, you look too good tonight -  
\- I could say the same about you -

He draws near me and stares at my lips, our faces few inches apart.

\- I really want to kiss you -  
\- You should do it - I say smirking  
\- What if someone see us and recognize us? -  
\- Who cares? -

He grins and connect our lips. I hear someone coughing and when I break our kiss I see Jordon sitting in front of me.

\- I was wondering how long it would take you to tell me -  
\- You knew? - Danny asks  
\- As if I could not notice how Jorel looks at you like you're the best thing in the world - Jordon says looking at him  
\- He is - I whisper  
\- ... or how he has been staring at your ass a lot on stage lately -

Oh. This is embarrassing. I hear my boyfriend giggling and I stare at the floor.

\- So yes, I knew something was happening. Are you two serious about it? -

We both nod and he smiles.

\- Cool, but I swear if I catch you two fucking in our bus I'll kick you out of the band -  
\- Who's out of the band? - George asks sitting next to Jordon  
\- You -  
\- Ow, how can you do that Charles? I thought we had something special -  
\- You wish -  
\- Man, this sucks - Dylan says sitting were that girl previously was - no one loves me -  
\- Don't worry Dyl, there's enough Johnny for everyone - George says winking 

Danny hands me the drink I put on the table few minutes ago and I take few sips looking at my friends; I'm glad we can all hang out like this. We spend the next hours joking and drinking, until Danny puts his head on my shoulder.

\- I'm tired - he says  
\- Maybe we should go back -

My band mates nod and we get up, Danny takes my hand as soon as we are outside.

\- I'll miss you guys - Dylan says throwing his arms in the air  
\- Same, you're all annoying sometimes but I'll miss you - George adds  
\- Oh my god guys, we have to record new songs and we always hang out even when we are not touring. Well, we might not see these two a lot since they'll spend their days in bed - Jordon says pointing at us  
\- We are going on a date too - Danny says grinning  
\- Cute - Dylan says

I can't fucking wait for our date. Oh, and of course I can't wait to spend days in bed with him, I'm really looking forward to it. We'll have so much fun.

\- Why are you grinning so much, Jay? - Danny asks me  
\- Just thinking about you -  
\- Smooth - he says and kisses my cheek

We arrive at our bus, I brush my teeth and get changed as quickly as I can, I'm so tired and I just want to lay in my bunk. Few minutes later Danny joins me.

\- Hey baby - he whispers wrapping his arm around my waist  
\- Hey -  
\- I'm tired -  
\- Me too -  
\- But I want to stay awake and cuddle with you -  
\- Me too, again -  
\- Promise me you'll call me every day? -  
\- I'll see if I have enough time, I have a busy schedule -  
\- You do? - he asks a bit disappointed  
\- Yes, I'll be really busy missing you, thinking about you and crying because I'll miss you -  
\- God, you're so cheesy - he says rolling his eyes

I laugh and kiss him, teasing him is just too funny. He hides his face in my chest and I put my arms around his waist.

\- You make me happy, Jay -  
\- You too, love. Can't wait to cuddle you in a real bed -  
He giggles and kiss my neck.  
\- I'm falling asleep - he whispers  
\- Same -  
\- Can I have a goodnight kiss? -

I look at him and he smiles. I've said it hundreds of times and I'll never stop saying it; he has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I stroke his cheek and connect our lips.

\- Goodnight, Danny-  
\- Night, Jay -

He puts his head on my chest and I hold him closer to me. I close my eyes, falling asleep few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this fic is getting more cheesy with every chapter, I’m sorry, but I always write it when I’m sad and this is my way to cheer me up. I know it’s a big mess. Let me know what you think about it and yell at me if it’s too cringey ahah. Have a nice day!


	10. Goodbyes & plans

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is the ceiling of my bunk. You know what? I'll go back to sleep, so that I can postpone this day.

\- We are almost in LA - Jordon screams  
\- LA! LA! - Dylan starts chanting

I hear Danny whining and I turn around to look at him; he's lying on his side, his back facing me. I move closer to him and I wrap my arm around his waist.

\- What is wrong with them? - he whispers  
\- I guess they're just excited to go back home -  
\- I'm not -

He takes my hand and intertwines our fingers while I kiss his shoulder.

\- We could lock ourselves on this bus until our next tour -  
\- That'd be cool - he says laughing - but our manager would probably kick our asses -  
\- Don't worry, I'll protect you. I'm ready to give my life for your amazing ass -  
\- You're such an idiot - he says giggling

The noise becomes louder as Jordon probably comes closer to my bunk.

\- What the fuck is he doing? - Danny asks while he draws the curtain

Our band mate stands there, a plate and a spoon in his hands.

\- Morning - he says looking at us  
\- What are you doing? - I ask  
\- Waking up my boys -

He starts hitting the plate and I hear Dylan laughing.

\- You have three seconds to put those things back where you took them before I strangle you - George says from his bunk

Jordon turns around and runs to the lounge; at least I won't have to see these things for a while. I draw the curtain back and I snuggle closer to my boyfriend.

\- We should get ready - he says without showing any intention to move  
\- I'm sure we can cuddle for five more minutes -

I kiss his shoulder and he turns around to face me, then he strokes my cheek.

\- Am I allowed to be extra clingy today? -

I nod and I get closer to him, resting my chin on the top of his head.

\- I'll miss you so much Jay -  
\- I'll miss you too, baby. We'll spend as much time as we can together -  
\- Just the two of us, hopefully without clothes -  
\- Can't wait -

He giggles and I kiss him on the lips.

\- You two should get ready - George says

I roll my eyes and I let out a sigh; at least we won't get interrupted anymore. Danny smiles at me and we get up so we can prepare the last things. I have breakfast, get changed and take my bags to the lounge, while my band mates do the same. Now we just have to wait. I sit on the couch next to Danny, who lays his head on my shoulder so I kiss his temple and stroke his hair.

\- We need some dramatic music - Dylan says  
\- I wish I knew how to play the violin - Jordon adds

I know I should be annoyed by their teasing, but I must admit we probably look over dramatic right now.

\- I have an amazing idea - Danny says - we should add a last minute show for tonight as a surprise to our fans -  
\- Please no, I love our fans but I want to go home and see my daughter - George says  
\- Well, I tried -

Danny looks at me and pouts and I smile at him, he's so damn cute. He moves closer to me and sits on my lap, so I wrap my arms around his waist and I kiss his right shoulder.

\- We are in LA - our bus driver yells - first stop is for Jordon -

I hold Danny closer; I'm not ready for our goodbye. He lets out a sigh and I know he's thinking the same thing.

\- Well guys, see your ugly faces soon - Jordon says once the bus stops

We all wave at him while he gets off; George's next. This waiting is killing me. Few minutes later the bus stops again and we leave our blue masked friend. That means I'm next.

\- I guess I'll leave you two alone, see you Jay - Dylan says before going to the bunk area

I get up and Danny hugs me tightly. I'll miss this cutie so much. We hold each other until we arrive at our destination, and our bus driver tells me it's my stop. I tell Alice to get in her carrier and luckily she obeys, then I walk back to my boyfriend.

\- We'll see each other in few days then -

I nod and I put my hands on his waist.

\- You are truly the most beautiful boy I've ever seen -  
\- And you're the cheesiest person I've ever met - he says giggling

He cups my cheeks and connect our lips, I hold him closer as I deepen our kiss.

\- I should go now -

I squeeze his hands and I kiss his forehead, then I take my bags and I head over the door. I turn around and he gives me a sad smile.

\- If you miss me, just look at your bracelet and know that I'm surely thinking about you -

He looks at the wristband that has my name on it.

\- Only if you promise me to do the same -

I nod and he grins; that smile suits him better. I take my bags and I walk outside, I walk towards my house and I stop on the porch. I turn around just in time to see the bus leaving. I take my keys and I open the front door, then I walk inside. Home sweet home. The first thing I do is open Alice's carrier.

\- This is where I live. I hope you'll like it -

She looks around her and then she start heading over the living room. I let her explore the house while I unpack her things and mine, then I put all the clothes I used in the laundry. I change the bed sheets and I make a list of things I should buy, but then I decide to postpone grocery to tomorrow because I'm lazy. I take a long shower; when we are on tour we are always in a rush so we often overlook personal hygiene. I wear a pair of sweatpants and a random shirt, and then I lie on the bed. True beds are so much more comfortable than bunks.  
I've always loved the first day after tour because I can finally enjoy living in silence, doing all the things I want to do when I want to do them, but this time I feel weird. I wonder what Danny's doing, I'm sure I'd be a lot happier if he was here, maybe I should text him and ask him how he's doing. Jorel, really, stop being this clingy. I haven't seen him in few hours and I already miss him, I need to distract myself. I get up and glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it's almost 1pm so I should order something to eat since the fridge is empty. I reluctantly get up and head over the kitchen where I take my cat's food and I put it in her bowl.

\- Alice, come here -

She runs to me and starts eating while I take my phone and order take out. Few minutes later my food arrives and I eat in silence, watching Alice who jumps on the counter and then on the fridge. My cat is an explorer.  
I spend the rest of the afternoon being the lazy ass I am; I barely move from my couch, I watch tv, listen to some music, call mom to let her know I'm okay and I promise to visit her soon. At some point I even doze off and sleep for a solid hour, and of course I have a dream about Danny, I don't remember much about it but as soon as I wake up I have this weird feeling of emptiness inside my chest. I wish I could cuddle with him right now. Maybe I should start thinking where I should take him on our date, just to have a reason to think about him. I know I don't need a reason, he's my boyfriend and I can think about him whenever I want, but I feel clingy and I don't like it. Back to our date, I should write some ideas down, so I get up and I search in my drawer, and after few minutes of moving things I find my notepad and a pen. I should stop being this messy. I go back to the couch and I lie down.  
I start writing a list of things and places that come to my mind so I can go through all the possibilities; I really want it to be a perfect day. I discard those who are too predictable, I'm searching for something cute but that he can’t foresee. There are so many things I'd like to do with him, but I need to find the perfect one that'll make him happy so that I can see that pretty smile. I know that he likes me a lot and we are already dating, but I'm really nervous and I want it to be an amazing day. This will be the first of an infinite list of wonderful dates. I still can't believe I'm dating the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, I have no idea why he likes me but good for me, I'm so lucky.  
Few seconds later I feel a weight on my leg, I look up and see that Alice jumped on the sofa. She quietly walks on me and stops on my chest.

\- Help me choose? -

She looks at me and tilts her head.

\- What do you think your dad would like? -

She meows and lies on my chest, completely uninterested in what I'm doing. I rub her head and she purrs.

\- You are so cute -

I'm so happy I adopted her, she'll keep me company and she'll drag me out of bed if I'm too lazy, moreover I can give her a better life than the one she'd have in the streets. I'll give my girl all the treats and cuddles she deserves. I look back at my notepad and I suddenly remember a conversation I had with Danny few months ago about this thing he wanted to try but he complained about how none of his friends wanted to do it with him because they thought they were too old for it. This will definitely make him happy. Now I really can't wait for our date, I hope he'll be free soon.  
My stomach growls and I know it's time for dinner, luckily I have some food left from lunch. I take some leftovers and I eat on the couch, this is where I'll spend the next days. I'm way too lazy, I don't even feel like cleaning the dishes so I put the plates in the sink. I developed the worst habits since I live alone, maybe I'd be more organized if I shared my place with someone else. At least I know I can only get better. Maybe one day I'll move in with Danny, that'd be so cool, I could see him every day. I turn on the tv to try to distract me, but after few minutes my phone starts buzzing, showing my boyfriend's name on the screen. I smile and I pick up.

\- Hello? -  
\- Hi. Am I disturbing you? -  
\- No, I was watching tv -  
\- How's Alice doing? -  
\- She's having fun exploring the house. She likes jumping on things -  
\- Cute. Take videos for me? -  
\- I will -  
\- Wait. We should make a video call so I can see her -  
\- Is that the only reason? -  
\- Well, to see your pretty face too -

I chuckle and I hang up so I can call him again. He picks up and I see his beautiful face on screen; his hair is ruffled and he gives me a tired smile.

\- So cute -

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

\- How are you? -  
\- Fine, a bit lonely, you? -  
\- Same, I miss you Jay -  
\- I miss you too baby -  
\- Do you still want to go on a date with me? -  
\- Of course, I might have spent the whole afternoon planning it -  
\- Really? Where are we going? -  
\- It's a secret -  
\- Pretty please? -

He looks at me through the screen with his puppy eyes.

\- I'm not telling you, so don't even try to flutter your eyelashes -

I hope he'll give up, because I perfectly know he'd make me spill every secret I've ever had. Can't resist those eyes.

\- Okay - he says pouting - can I at least know when so I can make myself pretty for you? -  
\- Whenever you're free, love -  
\- The day after tomorrow? -  
\- Okay. And just for the record, you always look perfect -

He smiles and hides his face against the pillow.

\- Aw, are you blushing? -  
\- No -  
\- You are. What a cutie -  
\- Stop - he says laughing  
\- Can't wait to see you again and kiss that pretty face -

He looks at me and smiles.

\- How was your day? - he asks  
\- I barely moved from the couch, yours? -  
\- I took a long bath and a really long nap but I'm still tired -  
\- Lazy boys had a lazy day -  
\- We should be lazy together next time -  
\- We should definitely do it, especially the bath part -  
\- I was supposed to see Alice - he says giggling  
\- Oh right, let me find her -

I get up and walk around the house, calling for my cat, and I finally find her lying in my bed.

\- She's already claimed the bedroom - I say lying next to her  
\- Hi Alice -

She looks at the screen and purrs, then she rubs her face on my cheek. I kiss her head and I hear Danny chuckles.

\- Aw, look at her getting all the cuddles, lucky girl -  
\- She misses you a lot -  
\- I miss you both too and it hasn't been a day yet -  
\- I know, I guess we just have to get used to not see each other 24/7 -  
\- Can we just start touring again next week? -  
\- I'm pretty sure George would kill us -

We both laugh and he yawns.

\- Since we are not sleeping together tonight, can you talk to me until I fall asleep? -  
\- Of course, baby -

He lies down and cover himself with the blanket, then he adjust his phone so I can see him. I really wish I could cuddle him right now.

\- What do you want me to talk about? -  
\- Anything's fine, I just love your voice a lot -  
\- Let me see. I was thinking about visiting my mom tomorrow, can I tell her about us? -

He nods and smile.

\- I'm kind of nervous but I'm sure she'll be happy for me. Maybe she doesn't expect it but she has always liked you so she'll be okay with it -  
\- My parents know I like boys too and I suspect my mom knows about my crush on you -

He yawns again and closes his eyes.

\- I really was the only idiot who didn't notice -  
\- Yep -  
\- Better late than ever, I guess -  
\- True - he says giggling  
\- I think I should get Alice one of those scratching posts, I don't want her to ruin my couch or my curtains, my place is already a mess. Maybe one day I'll be rich enough to buy a robot that will clean my house for me -

He doesn't reply.

\- Danny? -

Aw, he already fell asleep. He's so cute. He seems so peaceful, is it creepy if I stare while he sleeps? Probably.

\- Goodnight baby - I whisper

I end our call and I put my phone on the bedside table, then I turn off the light and I lie back on the mattress. My kitten lies next to me and I pat her head. I have a wonderful boyfriend and the cutest cat, I'm so lucky. Life can be pretty good sometimes. Can't wait to spend the rest of my days with these two. I close my eyes and I fall asleep few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m sorry this took so long, but I’m really busy with uni and my new job. I read this fic from chapter one and there were so many typos, I can’t believe no one told me lol Maybe I should stop writing at night. Well, let me know if you liked this chapter and have a nice day!


	11. Spooky laser (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to divide this chapter in two parts since I didn’t want it to be too longer than the previous ones.  
> This is the first part.

I open my eyes and stretch my arms, turning on my side. I yawn and smile; today's the day. I can't wait to see my beautiful boyfriend and hug him and kiss those pretty lips. I get up and grab my phone, then I head to the kitchen, where I find Alice in front of her bowl. I pat her head and she meows, then I give her something to eat and I open the counter. I take a box of cereals and a carton of milk from the fridge. I sit at the table and start eating while I scroll through social media. Maybe I should call him, I really want to hear his voice; I have been busy yesterday, we still texted a lot but I didn't have enough time to call him. Oh god, I'm hopeless. I decide to text him to see if he's already up, I don't want to wake him, I finish my breakfast and then I wash my bowl. Whoa, I didn't let it in the sink for once, I'm proud of myself. I hear my phone buzzing; Danny says he's been up for a while, so I decide to call him. I lean on the counter while I wait for him to pick up.

\- Good morning J-pup -

I smile and shake my head.

\- Morning baby -  
\- Slept well? -  
\- Yep, you? -  
\- Yes, but I woke up early because I'm kind of excited -  
\- I wonder why -  
\- What's the plan? - he asks giggling  
\- I can pick you up around 4pm, I'll bring you somewhere, then we can have dinner together and last but not least, there's something else I want to show you -  
\- Mysterious but I like it -  
\- I hope you'll still think that tonight -  
\- Jorel, I'd be okay with spending the entire day just sitting on the floor doing nothing with you -

He's so cute and I really need to stop being this nervous.

\- I can't wait to see you Danny -  
\- Same, I miss you -  
\- I miss you too -  
\- I should go now, see you later Jay -  
\- See you later baby -

He hangs up and I pout; I already miss his voice. I spend the entire morning watching tv and playing with Alice, trying to distract myself since I'm so nervous. I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it. I eat a sandwich for lunch since I'm not really that hungry, then I start getting ready for my date. I take a shower, try to comb my hair in a nice way, unsuccessfully, and then I stare at my closet for 10 minutes.

\- What should I wear? - I ask to Alice, who's lying on my bed

She looks at me and tilts her head, then she starts licking her paw. She's not helping at all. I throw a pair of jeans on the bed; it's not that I have something better to wear, so half the work is done, I just need to find a nice shirt. I open the drawer and after few minutes I find the perfect tank top. It's a bit old, but I'm sure he'll love it. I get dressed and I take two sweaters in case it'll get chilly, then I kiss Alice's head, I take my wallet and my keys, I lock the door and I walk towards my car. I start driving and after ten minutes I arrive at Danny's place. I take a deep breath and I get off the car, then I stop on the porch. Okay, Jorel, you can do it, no need to be nervous. I ring the bell and I wait, rocking on the heels of my shoes. Few seconds later the door opens, and I finally see my boyfriend.

\- Hi - he says smiling

Oh my god. He's breathtaking. Look at this cutie, how can he be this beautiful? I'm really going on a date with the most attractive boy in the entire world. He looks at my tank top and smiles.

\- You still have it? -  
\- Of course! How could I not wear my Daniel Rose shirt on this amazing day -

He chuckles and I move closer to him, I put my hands on his waist and then I kiss him. I know it has been only two days, but I missed his lips so much. He breaks the kiss and smiles.

\- Shall we go? -

I nod and kiss his forehead, then I look at him as he locks the door and we head to my car.

\- Where are we going? - he asks as soon as he gets inside  
\- You'll see when we get there -

He pouts and looks at me, so I turn on my car and I start driving; I need to distract myself from that cute face or I'll ruin everything.

\- How did your visit to your mom go? -  
\- I told her about us and she was surprised but happy, she said I should bring you with me next time -  
\- I like your mom, she's always kind to me -

My mom is the best, I'm glad she accepted me and didn't freak out. I stop the car at a red traffic light and I look at him.

\- What did you do yesterday? -  
\- This -

He raises his shirt and shows me his tattoo; he added few roses around his owl, and they look so good. I stare at his chest, then I look to his stomach, devouring every inch of his skin with my eyes. Oh god, he's so fucking hot. I hear a honk and I almost jump on my seat; I see that the traffic light turned green, so I grip the steering wheel and I start driving. I look into the rearview mirror and I mentally curse the man in the car behind us for ruining my staring moment.

\- Do you like it? - he asks lowering his shirt  
\- I love it. A lot. It's perfect -

He giggles and kisses my cheek, and I take a deep breath to calm down and not turn around and kiss those pretty lips. Note to myself: call a taxi for our next date so we can freely make out while someone else drives. Maybe I can afford a fancy limousine, bring some champagne and have a little party with my baby.

\- You're smiling to yourself Jay -  
\- Sorry -  
\- What are you thinking about? -  
\- Nothing -  
\- Tell me - he says poking my side  
\- I was just thinking about you -  
\- Cute - he whispers

Few seconds later he starts stroking my cheek; can he stand still at least for a minute? Not that I'm complaining, but I should focus on the road.

\- You're so pretty Jorel -  
\- Daniel -  
\- What? - he asks tracing my jawline with his index  
\- Stop -  
\- Why? -  
\- Are you trying to get us killed? -

He chuckles and retracts his hand, then he turns on the radio and starts humming a song. Few minutes later we arrive at our first destination and I park the car.

\- Here we are -

He looks at the building in front of us, then he turns around to face me.

\- An arcade? -  
\- I might have rented an arena so we can play laser tag, one versus one -  
\- You didn't - he says grinning  
\- I did -  
\- Oh my god -

He unlocks his belt and moves on my lap, then he cups my face and kisses me.

\- You remembered it -  
I smile and I stroke his cheek, he's so cute.

\- I'm so going to beat your ass - he says  
\- We'll see -

We get off the car and head inside, I give my name to a girl at the counter and we follow her in a room, where the staff explains us the rules and gives us our equipment; a laser gun and a weird jacket that lights up every time you get shot. I look at Danny and he has the biggest smile on his face. He looks so happy, which makes me happy too. The game consists in three rounds and the arena looks like a labyrinth; there are many places where you can hide and there are monitors where you can check the statistics and how much time is left. This is going to be fun. They tell us to go into the arena from two different doors, so we won't bump into each other after two seconds, and before we split we shake hands and Danny winks at me. I'll beat his ass.  
I win the first round, while he wins the second one, so the last one will proclaim the final winner. I'm hiding behind a column trying to catch my breath; Danny is fast, and chasing him around the whole arena got me tired, but I'm having fun. My strategy for this round is to wait for him to find me, so I can rest a bit. Time passes, but he still hasn't shown up.

\- Dan? -  
\- Jay? -  
\- Where are you? -  
\- Hiding -  
\- Same, I guess we are pretty close if I can hear you -  
\- We probably chose the same strategy - he says giggling  
\- Two geniuses -  
\- Come find me -  
\- Nope -

I shake my head and smile, we are like two kids. I have no intention to move, same goes for him, so we are kind of at a stall. Nice. Time goes by, and before I realize it we have only one minute and a half left.

\- Hey Jorel, why don't we call it a draw and use the time we have left to do something else? -  
\- Like what? - I ask suspiciously  
\- Like making out, I kind of really really want to kiss you right now -

Well, that's not a bad idea. Who am I to deny him some kisses?

\- Sounds good, but promise me you won't shoot me as soon as I get up -  
\- Promised - he says giggling

I get up and I see his hand waving from behind a fake rock and I find him lying on the floor.

\- Join me? - he asks opening his arms

I smile and lie next to him.

\- That was a nice match - I say  
\- Yeah, I thought beating you would be easier -

He gets closer to me and kisses me, while I put my arm around his waist. He licks my lips and the monitor starts beeping, signaling the last 10 seconds of the game. He breaks our kiss and strokes my cheek.

\- You're too easy Jay - he whispers against my lips  
\- What? - I ask confused

I feel something pressing against my chest and before I can realize what's happening, I hear the familiar sound of the laser gun. I look down and I see that my jacket lit up, then I hear a siren and a voice coming from the speakers says that the game is over. I look ad Danny in shock and he smiles. He fucking shot me. This little bitch fucking shot me.

\- What the fuck?! -  
\- Sorry - he says grinning  
\- You fucking promised me you wouldn't shoot me -  
\- Actually I promised to not shoot you when you got up, and technically you're lying on the floor right now -

What the fuck does that even mean? Oh my god, I can't believe what has just happened.

\- Daniel, what the fuck! How could you? -  
\- I hate losing -

I shake my head and I get up, heading towards the exit, and Danny follows me after few seconds. We hand back our equipment and I start walking around the arcade, not exactly knowing where I'm going. Two tattooed arms wrap around my waist and someone kisses my shoulder.

\- Are you mad? -  
\- You cheated -  
\- I didn't -  
\- You did -  
\- Using your weakness against you is not cheating -  
\- But you perfectly know that I can't resist you -  
\- Well, that's your problem, not mine -

I can't believe he tricked me, but it's kind of hot how evil he got. My little baby got some claws.

\- I guess I was too naive - I say chucking  
\- So you're not mad? -

I turn around and pinch his cheek.

\- How can I be mad at this cute face -

Danny smiles and pecks my lips.

\- What are we doing now? -  
\- Well - I say looking at the clock on the wall - it's too early for dinner, so maybe we can stay here and play if it's okay with you -  
\- Of course - he says smiling - more games I can kick your ass to -

I roll my eyes and take his hand in mine, then we look around us while we decide what to do. We spend the next two hours playing, and I throw away 5 dollars trying to catch a cat plushie in one of those machines who are clearly made for stealing money from stupid people like me, under the disappointed look of my boyfriend. It was too cute, I really wanted it, it could have been Alice's friend. Around 8pm we decide to go have dinner and we end up choosing a random pub; we are not fancy guys. It's a small but cute place, and it's not crowded so it basically satisfies all our requests. We walk in and a cute boy, but not as cute as my Dan, welcomes us and bring us to a table and hands us the menu. Few minutes later he takes our orders and then he leaves us alone. I take Danny's hand and I start playing with his fingers, then I look at him and he smiles. So cute.

\- You are so beautiful Danny -  
\- Shut up - he says grinning  
\- Fucking gorgeous -  
\- Stop -

He blushes and hides his face behind his hands.

\- The most beautiful boy I've ever seen -  
\- You're an idiot -

I giggle and he shakes his head; I like him so much. The waiter brings us our food and we started eating; the hamburger I ordered is delicious. We talk a lot and we even have a small fight about who has to pay, and as soon as we walk outside I drag him in the car.

\- Where are we going now? - he asks curious  
\- I want to show you a place -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As you’ve already read, this chapter is divided in two parts, but don’t worry, I already posted the second one too. I’m sorry this took so long to update, but I was so busy with work and uni that I really had little time to write, but I promise to be more active from now on. I hope you enjoyed this first part!


	12. Spooky laser (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two. If you haven’t read the first part, I highly recommend to go back to the previous chapter.

He smiles and I start driving.

\- It's getting chilly, I should have brought a jacket - he says after few minutes  
\- You ask, I deliver -

I reach for the seats in the back and take two sweaters, then I hand one to him.

\- You have really thought about everything -  
\- I want today to be perfect, so I thought about different possibilities -  
\- Sweet -

He puts the sweater on and kisses my cheek.

\- Thanks babe -

We arrive at our last destination after fifteen minutes, I park the car and we start walking; the place I want to show him is just one block from here. I put my sweater on and then I take Danny's hand in mine.

\- Stay near me, this neighbor is not one of the best -  
\- I can defend myself, Jay -  
\- I know, it's just an excuse to hold your hand -

He giggles and kisses my cheek. Cutie.

\- Here we are -

I stop in front of an old house and look at my boyfriend, who gives me a confused look.

\- It's a haunted house -  
\- A haunted house? -  
\- Yes. I want to show you something -

We walk inside the old building, paying attention to where we put our feet since the place is pretty crumbling. There are dust and broken beams everywhere in what was once a living room; it's exactly how I remember it.

\- Death is a nice way to end a date - Danny says sarcastically  
\- At least we'd die together -  
\- It's not funny Jay -

I giggle and I look in front of me; there are three doors, and if I remember correctly the thing I want to show him is in the bedroom, which should be on the left. We walk in the room, which consists in a double bed, a small bedside table, a closet and two torn white curtains.

\- I used to come here with my friends when I was 12ish, and we did all these stupid things to show that we were brave -

I walk on the other side of the room and I sit right next under the window while Danny follows me.

\- Are these names? - he says pointing at the wall  
\- Yes, it was one of the testes of courage, we had to come here alone at night and engrave our names in this room - I explain - rumors were that this is the most haunted room in the whole house -  
\- Why? -  
\- Everyone said that someone was murdered here but I'm not sure if it's true -

Danny nods while he looks at the wall, then we smiles.

\- I found yours - he says pointing at my name  
\- This sure bring back memories -

I take my car keys from my pocket and hand them to him.

\- Why don't you add yours? -

He smiles and starts writing his name on the wall while I look at him. He carefully engraves each letter, with the top of his tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth. He's so cute, and he's all mine. I can't believe I've had someone this perfect, kind, funny and loving near me for all these years and I didn't see it. I'm a fucking idiot.

\- Done! - he says smiling at his work of art  
\- Now we'll be together forever, or at least until this house doesn't collapse -

He giggles and puts his head on my shoulder.

\- You're too sweet Jay -

I kiss the top of his head and we stay like this in silence for a while, just enjoying how close we are, until we hear some noises coming from the living room.

\- What was that? - Danny asks  
\- Ghosts - I reply in a creepy voice

He punches my arm and we hear someone laughing.

\- More like kids who still do those stupid testes of courage -  
\- I have an idea -

I get up and I look at the curtains; one of them is half torn up, so I'm sure no one will complain if I tear it up completely. I rip it, making dust flying everywhere; not the best move.

\- We managed to survive until now, why did you have to do that? - Danny says coughing  
\- Sorry babe -

I put the curtain on my head and I start walking toward the entrance of the room.

\- Jorel -  
\- What? - I ask turning in his direction  
\- This is the most stupid thing you've ever done -  
\- Thanks -

I smile and I peek from under the curtain seeing a bunch of kids in the living room; I'm going to scare them so much that they'll never come back here. They might get hurt, so I'm doing them a favor. I'm a modern hero. I slowly walk towards them, and as soon as I get behind them, I scream loudly, but I don't hear them screaming, which is pretty odd. I can't really see what's happening, so I decide to scream again, maybe they didn't hear me the first time.

\- What the hell are you doing? - one of the kids ask  
\- You're supposed to be scared - I mutter  
\- And you're supposed to have a life, but you're here -  
\- What a looser -

They all start laughing and someone kicks my ankle.

\- Hey, what the fuck are you doing? -  
\- Let's go somewhere else guys - one of them says - this old man is making me sad, I don't want to end up like him -  
\- I'm not old! - I yell as I hear them running away - Dan, I'm not old, right? -

I hear footsteps approaching me, then Danny raises the curtain and smiles.

\- You're not, because that would make me even older, and I refuse to believe it -  
\- So, uhm, can we forget that I've got beaten up by some kids? -

He puts his arms around my neck and smirks.

\- I'm never going to let you forget that, looser -

I pout and put my hands on his waist.

\- You're mean -  
\- And you're an idiot. But this is the best date I've ever had -

I smile and move closer to him, pressing our bodies together, then I kiss him. I lightly bite his bottom lip and I feel him smiling, then he parts his lips and I slip my tongue, meeting his. I fucking love kissing him. I lower my right hand and cup his ass, making him moan. Hot. So hot. He breaks our kiss and smiles, while he both try to catch our breath.

\- Do you want to go back to my place and see Alice? -

He grins and gives me a quick peck.

\- Sounds good -  
\- Cool, shall we go? -

He nods and takes my hand, then I throw the blanket on the floor and we head to my car. I start driving and after few minutes of silence, we both burst out laughing.

\- I can't believe you got kicked by some kids - he says  
\- God, that was the worst idea I've ever had -  
\- It was -

He giggles and kisses my cheek. Thank God we are already dating, because that wasn't a nice move to impress him. Twenty minutes later we arrive at my place, and as soon as we walk inside I call for my cat, but of course she doesn't show up.

\- I know where she is -

I take Danny's hand and bring him to the bedroom; my kitten has been in this house for two days but she has already claimed the bed, she likes to sleep next to me too.

\- Her majesty, you have a visit - I say walking in the room

Alice, who's lying right in the middle of the bed, turns her face and looks at us.

\- Hey baby - Danny says lying next to her - how are you doing? -

He pats her head and she starts licking his hand, while I lie next to her. They're both so cute, I could look at them for hours. I love them so much.

\- I missed you too Alice -

She purrs and then she gets up, she gets off the bed and she walks outside the room.

\- I guess she had enough cuddles for today -  
\- I don't - Danny says pouting  
\- Is that an invitation to cuddle you? -

He nods and I get closer to him, putting my arm around his waist. I kiss his forehead and I stare into his pretty brown eyes while he strokes my cheek. He's so perfect.

\- I remember when you got these - he says tracing my neck with his index - we had to record a new song and I was late so you started without me. When I arrived I opened the door and the first thing I saw was you with two new tattoos on your neck and I almost came in my pants -  
\- I remember you were looking pretty flustered but I thought it was because you ran to get there -  
\- I came by car - he says giggling - I've always found them hot. I've always found you extremely hot, Jorel -

I smile and I move closer to him, connecting our lips. I put my hand between his hair and I tugged at them, making him moan, then I lay on top of him.

\- You won at laser tag earlier - I whisper against his ear - how should I reward you? -

He lets out a little moan and bucks his hips, so I grind back and he gasps, wrapping his arms around my neck and holding me closer to him.

\- You're so cute and hot at the same time Danny - I whisper against his lips - You drive me crazy -

I kiss him and I tug at his shirt. We slowly start to undress each other, until we are both only wearing our underwear, and I lean back on top of him. I kiss his lips, then I start leaving a trail of kisses on his neck, his chest and his stomach, stopping once I arrive at the elastic of his boxers. I look at him and then I slowly take his underwear off, tossing it on the floor where the rest of our clothes are. I sit on my heels and I stare at him; this is not the first time I see him naked, but god, I just can't stop looking at him. He's so fucking beautiful, how is it even possible? Human beings are supposed to have flaws, but goddamn, this boy is fucking perfect. Every inch of his body is gorgeous and I honestly don't know what to do. Like, how am I supposed to stay calm and act cool when he looks like this? I'm one lucky bastard and he's the best thing that has ever happened to me.

\- Jorel? -

I meet his eyes and he smiles.

\- I really appreciate your interest in my body but I'm getting kinda impatient here -  
\- Sorry, I-I wish I had a better way to express it, but you're fucking perfect Daniel -

He blushes and I kiss him, then I lay between his legs. I bend his right leg and I start placing small kisses on his tight, slowly going down, lightly biting the skin from time to time. I kiss his groin and I look at him, his eyes full of expectation, but instead of giving him what he wants, I start kissing his left thigh, gaining a frustrated sigh from him.

\- Jorel, c'mon -  
\- What? -  
\- What are you doing? -  
\- Taking my revenge for earlier - I say smirking

He groans and I giggle, then I go back to kissing his tight, but I stop midway, deciding that I've teased him enough. I look at his fully erected dick and I lick my lips, then I meet his eyes. I put my index on his lips and I smirk.

\- Lick - I say

He smiles and opens his mouth, slowly moving his tongue around my finger without breaking eye contact with me. Fucking hot. I watch as he licks my index and middle finger, then I remove my hand and I kiss him hard. Is he even aware of how fucking beautiful he is? I lick his lips and he opens his mouth, while I wrap my hand around his dick. He moans against my lips and buck his hips, then he wraps his arms around my neck. I start moving my hand while I slip my tongue into his mouth, meeting his. I'm a bit nervous, I've never had sex with a boy, but I really want to make him feel good. I want to show him how much I love him. I break our kiss and lean my forehead against his, I move my hand a bit faster and I close my eyes, listening to the little moans that escape his mouth. So cute. I kiss his cheek and I reach for my besides table, I open the drawer and I take the bottle of lube I bought yesterday. What? I didn't want to be unprepared. I stop moving my hand, gaining a low groan, and I start spreading some lube on my fingers. I actually have no idea how much I need but I don't want to hurt him. I put my left hand near his waist to balance myself, then I press my index against his hole.

\- Ready? - I ask

He nods and I smile, then I push it inside of him up to my knuckle. This must hurt so I stop and reach for his hand; I know it's normal but I feel bad for hurting him. I kiss his chest and he strokes my hair, holding me close to him.

\- You can move - he whispers after few seconds

I kiss his cheek and I slowly start moving, while I feel him relaxing around my finger. I kiss his collarbone and I move faster, then I add a second finger and I scissor them. He arches his back and moans, and I swear this is the hottest thing I've ever seen. I can't wait to fuck him, I'm sure he's going to feel amazing around my dick. He grips my arm and I add a third finger, while he starts moaning my name, then he puts his arms around my neck and he kisses me.

\- Jorel, please, more -  
\- What do you need baby? - I whisper against his lips  
\- Fuck me -

I kiss him and bite his bottom lip, then I take the bottle of lube and I put some on my hand. I take off my boxers and then I start spreading the lube on my dick, while he carefully watches all my moves. I bend his legs and line myself, I put my hands on his hips and then I stare into his eyes and push inside of him. Fuck. Fuck, he's so tight. I lay my forehead on his shoulder and take a deep breath; I need to calm down or I'll cum in two seconds. He strokes my hair and giggles, so I look up and he smiles. 

\- Does it hurt? - I ask  
\- A bit, just give me a minute -

I nod and I start placing kisses all over his face, trying to distract him from the pain. He giggles and he cups my face, then he kisses me. He puts his arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. I'd be okay with staying like this for the rest of our lives. 

\- I'm ready -  
\- You sure? -

He smiles and kisses my cheek.

\- Fuck me Jorel - he whispers against my ear

Oh god, he drives me crazy. I bite my bottom lip and I start moving slowly, still worried that I might hurt him. He kisses my neck and I take his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, then I kiss his lips. He feels so good. I increase the speed of my thrust, small moans leaving his lips, then I grip his hips and I try changing angle. He arches his back and lets out a loud moan.

\- Fuck, Jorel, do it again -

I bite my bottom lip and push inside of him, hitting his prostrate again. He dugs his nails in my arm and I start kissing his neck, biting his soft skin and leaving small hickeys. He's so fucking hot.

\- You feel so good Daniel, you're perfect -

He squeezes my hand and moans loudly, than he stares into my eyes.

\- Fuck me as hard as you can Jorel -

That one line is enough to send chills down my spine, making my mind go blank for a second. I increase the speed of my thrust and I kiss him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. At this point I can't make any coherent thoughts; all I can think about is how good he feels around my cock, how hot he looks under me and how his moans are driving me crazy. Oh god, fuck, he's so good. I love him so fucking much.  
I put my right hand around his dick and I start moving it in time with my thrust. He moans loudly and arches his back, digging his nails on my arm. He starts moaning my name and I bite his shoulder; his voice is pushing me to my limit.

\- Jay, oh fuck, I'm so close -  
\- Me too baby -

I lean my forehead against his and after few thrusts, he lets out a loud moan and comes on my hand and his stomach. I feel him clenching around my dick, which his enough to make me hit my climax, and I come hard inside him. I kiss him and I pull out, then I lie to his left, and I realize we're still holding hands. I try to catch my breath, I feel like my heart is about to explode, but that was fucking amazing. I'm so in love with this boy. I look at him and I let his hand go so I can stroke his cheek.

\- Hey -  
\- Hey - he repeats smiling

I turn on my side and I move closer to him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

\- Do you have any plans for tomorrow? -  
\- No -  
\- Then you should sleep here so we can spend the entire day cuddling -

He smiles and strokes my cheek.

\- You make me so happy Jorel, sometimes I wonder if you're even real -

I chuckle and kiss his hand; he's so damn cute. He connects our lips and then puts his head against my chest so I start playing with his hair. It feels so good to have him back in my arms, knowing that he'll still be here when I wake up. How cute it'll be to finally have some time alone with him, doing normal things like having breakfast together, watching tv and cuddling. I know I'm really clingy, but I missed him so much, I was used to spend the entire day with him on tour. Yep, I like him a lot. He looks at me and grins.

\- Do you have some clothes I can borrow? I don't like sleeping naked -

I smile and I kiss him, then I get up and I search a spare pajamas and underwear I can lend him. I give him a towel so he can clean himself; I know we should shower but we are both too tired. I wear my pajama and I lie back on my bed, scooting closer to my boyfriend. He looks cute with my clothes on. I put my arm around his waist and he kisses my neck, then he yawns.

\- Goodnight Jay, I can't wait for our cuddles marathon tomorrow -  
\- Goodnight Danny -

I kiss his forehead and I hold him close to me. I'm the luckiest guy on earth, he's an angel. I close my eyes and after few minutes I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is the final part of the date chapter. Did you like it? Did it suck? Do you want to yell at me for taking so long to update? Don’t be scared, feel free to insult me. Have a nice day!


End file.
